Beautiful Monster(s)
by darkjeane
Summary: [Rated M] [KamuKagu] Kamui had joined the infamous space pirates when he was still a kid and his little sister Kagura had followed behind. Now they're both adults and leading the Harusame 7th division together with the help of the faithful Abuto. Those two siblings are young & beautiful, strong & merciless, feared & admired, but above all; they are in love. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**/!\** **Rated M** \- **Shameless Kamu-Kagu incest** **/!\**

 **Characters & Pairings will be updated along with the story. **

I couldn't find the age of Kagura & Kamui when he joined the Harusame, so I've set it **15years before the timeline of this story** , assuming **he was 9 and she was 5.**

⇒ _If you have official source(s) about their age, please let me know so I could rectify according to CANON._

* * *

 **\- Beautiful Monster(s) -**

* * *

Abuto was standing in front of the door, his hand ready to knock when a well-known sound stopped him. The said sound was none but a moan, a _very_ loud one whose feminine voice was also well-known to him...

Recalling the first time where he had unfortunately caught his captain 'in action', he sighed before to massage the bridge of his nose.

 _"What troublesome idiots…"_

Definitely, the one to fear wasn't the braided redhead who didn't really give a damn about his subordinate 'peeking at him' in a very intimate moment, but rather the girl sharing that very same intimacy...

Right, if she always seemed as carefree and cheerful as Kamui, her childish face could change for the creepiest and most dangerous one he had ever seen...

All these years as the only woman within the Harusame's 7th division, she had never bothered to show the slightest modesty or shame while she was clinging to him like a koala... more like the opposite, actually. She seemed to enjoy the gaze of others and always made sure to display how much they were tied to one another.

But if there was one thing she _really_ didn't like, it was to waste their precious time together and be interrupted _–whoever in hell or heaven it was-_ in their privacy...

Fifteen years ago, Abuto was wondering if the little girl would really be able to handle a job like space pirate, especially when she was so young and the only female on board... but truth is, if over the years Kamui had grown into a merciless and bloodthirsty battle-loving man, he was nothing but an angel compared to that devilish little sister of his...  
What was it? Insanity? Madness? There was no damn word in this universe to describe her face when she killed, and just thinking about it made the veteran uneasy.

Back then, when the two kids were ready to embark the ship, some guy had the bad idea to mock the 'baby rabbit' for bringing his crying and shaking little sister with him, saying Harusame were not into babysitting and would rather have a woman to play with instead of an underdeveloped brat like her...

Ah... that poor guy...! Even right now, Abuto couldn't tell if the doomed one got the time to realize what a horrible mistake he did by taunting the two Yatos siblings when the girl had suddenly ripped his heart out from his chest...  
Well, guess he just died on the spot, right?

At least, after that small 'incident', no one had ever dared to say something about Kamui or Kagura.

The sound of another loud moan brought Abuto back to reality.

A cold drop of sweat ran along his spine and he decided to come back a little while later, not wishing to die and even less by her crazy hands...!

* * *

Although the Yatos siblings had both their own personal quarters, it wasn't unusual for them to end together into the same bed. If the Captain of the Harusame 7th Division wasn't publicly showing his affection for his little sister, he didn't hide it either. Kagura, on the other hand, was always eager to be near her beloved big brother and couldn't care less about rumors and whispers.

This morning, she woke up early and alone. She hated to wake up alone... It was cold, lonely, and it reminded her of painful memories she only wished to forget.  
Like many other times, she decided to get some warmth at her brother's side.

Entering his room as if it was hers, she undressed before to slip under the sheets.

Visibly sleepy, he groaned when she began to kiss him in the neck.

Forcing an eye open, he sighed heavily before to grumble.

 _-I'm tired, Kagura…_

She bit his earlobe.

 _-Don't worry, I'll do it myself~_

Climbing over him, she continued to kiss him and gently sucked at his fair skin, loving the idea to mark him with hickeys.

He would have gladly let her be, if she wasn't purposely rubbing her crotch against his pants... Kamui was _really_ tired and though he wouldn't have minded to have her on top of him in other circumstances, he couldn't get the slightest rest when his lower body felt more than awake.

 _-Kagura… get off me_ , he growled as a warning.

 _-Heeeeh?~ Why?_ She whined. _I can tell you're enjoying it as much as me~_

He clicked his tongue when she licked his nipple.

 _"Enough."_

He was drained and knew she wouldn't let him be until she was done. Also, if he wanted to sleep a little more, he'd better give her what she wanted...

Grabbing her wrists, he rolled on his side and pinned her down to the mattress. It happened so fast that she had no time to react, but still smirked at him while she was trapped and powerless under his grip.

 _-Weren't you tired~?_

As if he could hope to fall asleep while she was doing everything to turn him on!

 _-I am_ , he retorted. _So let's get it over, already.  
_  
Without further delay, he got inside her with a powerful thrust which made her loud voice sounds more than pleased. She had always been loud and he had to admit that he loved when she moaned his name like this... like each time, he got harder and then, pounded her stronger while her thighs crushed his hips all the more.

 ** _-AAHN~!_ **

Kagura thought that for someone 'tired' and 'sleepy', he sure had still a load of energy left...! She was planning of letting him rest and doing the entire job herself, but seems like her tongue had the opposite effect... It pleased her to see how much she could arouse his body.

When she bit her lip and her brows knitted, he knew she was at her limit. Himself wasn't far from climaxing when her walls clenched around him.

As he kept their hands clutched together above her head, she asked for a kiss which he conceded to give.

Her nails dug deeper into the skin beneath his knuckles and a few seconds later, her legs suddenly got limp.

He muffled her last moan with his mouth while he released himself inside.

Out of breath, he left her tongue alone, freed her strengthless hands and fell next to her, his head sinking into the pillow. He wasn't _tired_ anymore... he was _exhausted!_

Indeed, it had been quick, but not the least good for all that... Kagura loved when he was gentle and attentive to her, doing it slowly and deeply, but his upset mood and rough moves had also their good points...  
Well, in fact, no matter if she was making love or just having some sex, both were always enjoyable as long as her partner was her beloved big brother Kamui.

Satiated, she put a smooch on his cheek before to snuggle against him with a smile on her lips. He mumbled something but still hugged her tightly in his arms. After all, her skin was much softer and warmer than the sheets of his bunk bed.

* * *

Kamui's slumber was short as he was awakened once again by someone... This time though, it wasn't Kagura and her lust but knocks at his door.

 _-Captain~?_

Eyeing the clock, he realized he had still managed to sleep half an hour in peace.

 _-What is it, Abuto?_ He sighed.

 _-We've landed and are waiting for the orders…  
_

 _-Scatter the men into three units, we'll be each leading one  
_

 _-Roger._

Abuto had no need to ask who was supposed to be the third unit's lead, he knew his stupid Captain was indubitably talking about his sister.

It wasn't obvious at first glance, but when things might get tough, he always made sure to keep an eye on her safety. Of course, she wasn't the kind of woman to need any help in the first place! But was it because he was madly in love with her or simply because of his duty as a brother, the old Yato couldn't tell.

Albeit Kagura had the same rank than him, she had always been clear on the fact that becoming Vice-Captain was only a way for her to avoid being separated from Kamui by the sneaky Elders. Yet, she didn't acquire the title thanks to him.

Her strength alone was one of her many merits along with her fighting skills. Killing was one of her favorite hobbies – _and God knows she had a real talent for that_ \- but strategy and commandment were way too boring for her... she'd rather go on a rampage on the battlefield, all the more when it was to respond her brother's wishes and Abuto could assure anyone that the siblings were really alike on that point!  
He didn't call his Captain 'stupid' for nothing... Though Kamui was a smart and cunning one, once that he was unleashed on the battlefield, no one could stop the young man from rushing on the first line to look for some possible strong opponent.

Sometimes, the blond-haired man felt like a mother hen worrying about her chicks... He had never felt so tired since the day the two kids had rejoined the pirates and Housen had appointed him to 'take care' of them. He should have been relieved, years later, to see how they had both grown into fierce and strong soldiers, yet their youth was precisely his biggest worry... They were never paying attention to danger.

He remembered a peculiar day when they had both decided to take care of quite a bunch of Dakinis by themselves just 'for fun'... They ended up alive, happy and proud to have won, but in such a mess! Himself had almost died of a heart attack at that time! That's when he had realized how much he had grown fond of these two kids as if they were his own.

He had always found their bond a bit... suspicious, and hence wasn't really shocked when he had caught them in bed for the first time. Knowing a bit of their previous life and their whole current one, it was no surprise to see them clinging to the only thing dear they still had left in this world...

* * *

 **I love to read people thoughts (** _other than "please update" obviously_ **) about my fics, so please, by all means, don't hesitate to post!**


	2. Chapter 2

**/!\ EXPLICIT LANGUAGE /!\**

* * *

As expected, the planet where the pirates had landed was desolated, if not dead.

The dark clouds and crashing thunders recalled to Kagura her homeland; Rakuyou.

 _-So? What are we looking for 'Captain'?  
_

 _-Survivors of the last war,_ explained Kamui. _If you find some, just kill them~_

 _-What if they're kids or women?_ She inquired.

He frowned at her.

 _-Act in accordance with your Captain's rules. Will you, 'Vice-Captain'?_

Her eyes rolled. _  
_

 _-Aye, aye~_

Kamui was rather the lax type about rules or etiquette and preferred to let these boring things to Abuto.

However, he had always made crystal clear that any kid or woman to be found within an expedition was to be brought to him prior doing anything.

He had as a motto to never _ever_ kill a kid, even if that one was an attempt on his life. Also, unless they were trained fighters, no one was allowed to kill a woman as they could later give birth to children. Men, on the other hand... no matter if they were strong or weak, soldiers or civilians, rich or poor; they were all meant to die, was it by his hands or not.

The old Yato had often pondered to himself if, somehow, these 'rules' were the reflection of the young Captain's past...  
He, too, could have been killed by the Harusame when he was a kid and wanted to join... But Housen had let him live, allowing him among his men and now, the little boy had grown into a strong and powerful leader - _thank God, his sadistic little sister always obeyed beck and call to him because that girl was really creepy when she was smelling blood!_

Still... was Kamui sparing women because of his deceased mother? Or because of his beloved sister? Had he not the slightest ounce of compassion towards men because of his unworthy father?

That, contrariwise, was a total mystery...

* * *

Kagura's unit found a small group of women, mainly homeless widows with nothing left to lose. As he watched his sister coming back, Kamui noticed her hands still dripping with blood.

 _-You still have some left,_ he announced while gesturing her right cheek.

Wiping it with the back of her hand, she only stained her pale skin even more. He shook his head and gently wiped her face with his cloak.

 _-There~_

Being a pirate didn't necessarily mean being a murderer, but it had to be at least profitable. With a quick glance, he examined Kagura's hostages. Most were frail women shaking in fear, the rest was whining with their eyes either empty or full of despair, but all of them were docile with no sign of strength, wrath or revolt.

He let out a small sigh of disappointment. _  
_

 _-Abuto! Take them abroad; we'll sell them to Housen._

Kagura's eyes widened at the name.

 _-We're going to make a stop at Yoshiwara,_ clarified the Captain.

She swallowed.

 _-Y-You mean…  
_

 _-Yes,_ he cut _. We're going on Earth._

The girl's face suddenly enlightened.

 _"Mommy's Blue Planet…!"_

* * *

Considering that Harusame were part of a _not-very-welcome_ kind of people - _added to the possibility of an upcoming uproar at the sight of a full army of Yatos-_ Kamui had only brought Kagura and Abuto with him to avoid unnecessary problems. Sure, he loved to fight, but he wasn't purposely looking for troubles.  
The earth had these famous samurais whom he died to test the strength, but if he wanted to meet interesting ones, he first needed to learn where to find these legendary warriors.

Housen welcomed the trio into his palace and the trade went well. He got fresh meat for his little business and the siblings got money for their own one.

 _-You two have grown a lot since the last time I saw you,_ stated the old Housen. _You may stay as long as you wish within this city of mine!_ _ _I'll have a suite prepared for each one of you.  
__

 _-That's very generous of you, Boss Housen,_ cheered Kamui.

 _-By the way, what happened to that father of yours?_

His cheerful smile didn't waver, but Kagura knew it was a very sensitive subject.

 _ _-I don't have the faintest idea_ , but I'd gladly kill him if he isn't already rotting somewhere into space~_

Housen laughed loudly, enjoying the usual brashness of the redhead.

 _-Why wouldn't you go enjoying yourself with women_? He proposed.

At these words, Kagura rose from her _zabuton_ and moved behind her brother to encircle his neck with her arms.

 _-Sorry gramps, but Kamui is_ _mine_ _alone~_

Abuto face palmed at the sister boldness. Well, he _should_ have expected something like this to happen...

On the other hand, Housen studied with a certain interest the girl pressing her breast against the still smiling young Captain.

 _-Kagura_ _ _…_ it's rude toward our host~ _ Kindly lectured Kamui. _  
_

 _-Don't mind it,_ cut the old one, _it's good to see that you two are still… in_ _ **very** good terms_ _…_

Even if he was now secluded in Yoshiwara, Housen had often heard about the siblings.

For sure, since their youngest age, theses two unusually strong Yatos had brought certain fame upon them. The whole Amanto crime syndicate - _including the so wary Elders-_ had quickly acknowledged their efficiency, though the fact they were also a couple was only known among the 7th 'Yato-only' division of the Harusame.

Many other organizations had often heard rumors about the destructive duo being 'really close' and the wanton brocon* behavior of the girl wasn't helping in that matter, but to be honest, none of them cared. They weren't really hiding or anything and what kept their relationship still secret was the infamous madness and blood thirst of the sister when one was crazy enough to speak ill of them...

Housen hadn't heard it officially from their mouths, but there was no need for it; he could easily read the meaning behind every little move of the girl.

Too bad she was obsessed with her brother because he would have been more than happy to make that doll-face of hers scream like a whore... Yato women were rare, beautiful ones like her _extremely_ rare.  
But worse than that, her brother was no one else than Kamui himself. If not for that deep feeling of insecurity that the redhead was secretly giving to the old man, he would have been long dead by now as he was the only obstacle for him to get his wicked hands on the girl.

* * *

Kamui was chatting with Abuto, explaining that he and Kagura would stay longer in Yoshiwara in order to ' _keep good trading relations with Housen_ ' and that he could go back to the ship if he wanted to.

When the young man turned to check on his sister, the girl had mysteriously disappeared from his sight.

He sighed, knowing she might certainly end up by making a fuss somewhere...

Kagura didn't wait for his brother to go strolling in the streets, beautifully lightened by the warm colors of the red-light district. As she was enjoying to take a look at the different kinds of shops around her, two men suddenly called to her.

 _-Hi there, baby~! What would you say about playing with us?  
_  
Kagura's death glare quickly vanished behind a cheerful smile. She _really_ didn't like men who lacked respect to her, but perhaps she could have some fun with those two?

 _-Let me think about it…  
_  
Playfully tapping her forefinger against her lips, she found her answer.

 _-Okay~! But in exchange… I want your hearts~_ she whispered with a crooked smile.

Thinking she was talking about their love, the poor men easily agreed, rejoicing at the girl's naivety.

When she led them into a dark and quiet back alley, the pleasure to rip their hearts out from their chest was stolen before her very eyes.

A strong gust of wind brushed her hair away and in the blink of an eye, their heads had just been crushed like mere eggs against the nearest wall.

Her eyes widened in awe at the fresh blood splashed all over the place and the warm flesh falling to the ground in splatters.

 _-Yare yare~ I can't let you alone even for a minute, can I?  
_  
She looked away, slightly pouting.

 _-You took all the fun!_ She complained. _It's not fair, big bro~  
_

 _-Really~? And here I thought I was saving you from troubles_ , he shrugged.  
 _  
_She snorted. _  
_

 _-More like you were just_ _ **jealous**_ _,_ she stressed with a smirk.

He frowned.

 _-Let's get out of here_ _ _…_ It stinks of trash_ _!_

* * *

As they walked back to the streets, Kagura was clinging to Kamui's arm, happy of his blatant jealousy – _albeit he would never admit as bluntly as her that he was rather the possessive type_ \- while she enjoyed her free time alone with her brother.

They had to pass many brothels before to reach once again the shopping area.

Suddenly, a bold – _and evidently reckless_ \- prostitute threw herself on Kamui's other arm.

 _-You're such a cutie~ wouldn't you like to play with me instead~?_ She purred.

Unfortunately, Kamui had no time to reply as the poor woman's gaze was already empty.

 _-Oopsie~!_ Crooned Kagura, her hand over her mouth. _There was some dirt on your kimono, but I took it away for you~  
_  
Smiling innocently, she threw over her shoulder the so-called 'dirt' and the woman's grip on his arm became limp while her lifeless body fell to the floor. The others prostitutes screamed in fear when the bloody organ rolled at their feet.

Kamui's eyebrows rose as he turned to look at his sister.

 _-Who's **jealous** , now~?  
_

 _-What are you saying?_ She retorted _. There really was dirt!  
_

 _"...in her rotten heart, that is~"_

He sighed.

 _-Yeah, yeah~_

They resumed their walk as if it was nothing and Kamui casually held her hand, clutching his fingers with hers and avoiding at the same time that his sister wipes 'dirt' from every prostitute winking at him.

Strolling peacefully like two birds in love, Kagura suddenly stopped.

- _What's this?_ _ _ _…a__ toy shop? In Yoshiwara_ _ _…_?_

 _-That's unusual,_ he admitted.

 _-Let's take a look, then!_

Pulled in by their linked hands, he followed her into the shop.

Looking around him, he assumed that it was just the kind of 'Toy Shop' one could expect to find in a red-light district...

Kagura blinked at the stalls.

 _-Plastic dicks?  
_

 _-As if I'd need fakes when I have the real thing,_ he mumbled, conceited.

 _-Oh! Look, Kamui! This one is moving!  
_

 _-Let's go out, okay?  
_

 _-Whyyyy~?_ She whined. _It looks so funny!_

Eyeing something behind him, her eyes widened.

 _-WOW! That one is…_ _ **huge!**_

Kamui threw a quick glance over his shoulder and snorted with disdain. Looking back at his sister's wonderment, he tilted his head to whisper in her ear.

 _-Are you that much depraved that you'd even want such a toy~?_

His breath sent shivers down to her lower body.

 _-You're the only thing that I want_ _ _…_ _ she avowed, her eyes focused on his lips.

 _-Heeeh~_ _nothing else…?_ He teased.

- _A souvenir _… buy me a souvenir__ _ _ _ _…__ __ she pleaded.

Softly kissing the back of her hand, he confessed with eyes full of genuine love.

 _-Anything_ _that you want_ _ _,_ __I'll give it to you_ _ _…__

Then, he released her hand and slightly backed away, a wide and ironical smile on his face.

 _-…but_ _ **not**_ _from this shop~_

* * *

 _ *** Brocon =** Brother complex _


	3. Chapter 3

If Kamui was usually the one sharing his bed with Kagura, this time, however, he didn't even set a foot in the suite Housen had prepared for him.

He assumed that lots of girls might be waiting for him inside, greedy to entertain him in any way he would see fit... Yet, the Yato did not care about women and never, one other than Kagura herself had been able to hold his attention for more than a second.

Also, the sick gleam he had seen into the old man's eyes as he studied the both of them didn't go unnoticed to him...

Master, King of the Yatos, King of the Night, previous 7th division's leader, powerful, experienced... no matter if Housen was all of that at the same time; if that whoremonger even dared to try something on his sister... Kamui would not hesitate to rip his wrinkled head off.

Cleaned and refreshed, he got out of the bathroom after a good shower. He was walking to the bedroom only dressed in his pants when Kagura called to him.

 _-So? How do I look~?_

She was wearing a red and green heavy kimono which he had bought for her as the 'souvenir' she wanted so bad.

He was used to seeing her wearing the traditional Yato attire which in her case was a long-sleeved _Changshan_ over a baggy pair of pants. It was nothing like cute, sexy or even feminine, but it was made to fight after all. Also, because he knew the shapes of her body by heart, he was in truth relieved that it wasn't the kind of clothes to stick to the skin...

But seeing her now, he admitted that these embroidered layers of silk suited her better. She was... gorgeous.

The colors contrasted perfectly with her pale skin which he was dying to touch. Her vermillion hair was tied in a high bun making her exposed nape all the more desirable. Her frail hands slightly hidden by the wide squared-sleeves seemed fragile like porcelain and her red-painted lips like those of a doll.

He was spellbound.

 _-It's…  
_

 _-Yeah…?  
_  
Mesmerized, he walked to her and lifted her chin to bring her face closer to his. She felt her heart racing at his close lips and lustful gaze.

 _-…really beautiful,_ he confessed.

Her cheeks blushed.

Landing her hands on his naked torso, she rose on her toes to stretch herself.

Closing the little distance between them, he softly pressed his lips against the scarlet lipstick. While he angled his head lower to meet her tongue, she quickly slipped her hand into his damp hair to grip at his scalp and taste him better. In their deep and hungry kiss, her red makeup slowly faded to his lips.

Gently, he prompted her to step back until she bumped a wooden dresser. Then, he hoisted her on the furniture so she would be at his height.

She clung to his broad shoulders and he left her lips alone to travel down her neck, following the lines of her jaw.

Slight moans came out from her mouth when he kissed her skin, softly sucking her weak spot. His hands ventured under her kimono to take off her panty and she shivered when the cold air grazed her naked crotch.

She wanted him.

His warm hands slooooowly stroked her thighs.

She wanted nothing but him.

Kamui couldn't get enough of her. All these years, Kagura had, without knowing it, a power on him which he couldn't control. He really loved her deeply, but her body... it always drove him crazy.  
Though he wasn't as bold as her to show his love, there wasn't a thing about her that he didn't like. Even her murderous impulse was a trait that he was praising. It was like she had just been made for him.

Kissing her lips once again, he made sure to left her breathless. When he finally pulled away, she was indeed panting heavily.

He knew she couldn't wait anymore when she called his name in a plea, but he wanted more. Hence, he spread both her legs and her kimono while he looked at her hazy gaze.  
Then, he fell on his knees and softly kissed her inner thighs, gradually getting closer to her intimacy.

She moaned _–loudly-_ when he kissed her lower lips and gasped at his tongue licking her inner parts.

Her heart was about to explode, her head blank and voice husky. As her body contorted at her near orgasm, her hands gripped at his hair and her legs tensed.

Fifteen years ago, Kagura had caught Kamui with his umbrella as only luggage, ready to leave both their family and their homeland in order to get 'stronger'.  
The little girl that she was didn't really get the meaning of it, but she couldn't refuse the hand he was extending to her while her heart was telling her she might never see her brother again.

Their mother had just died of an illness and their father had left once again for God knows where... Of course, she had grabbed his hand.

Now she was twenty and had no regrets. Never again, did she saw their father since then, but the only presence of Kamui at her side was enough.

She couldn't really remember when exactly she had realized that she loved her brother more than siblings should, but when he had first kissed her, she had no idea this type of affection was supposedly 'wrong'. She trusted him more than anyone and one thing leading to another; they ended up making love together for the first time, as if it was the most natural thing ever.

Right now just as back then, she would rather die than imagine her life without him.

Her toes shrunk when she reached her peak, her disheveled bun now completely loose. Her whole body was numb and she slowly felt herself slipping down from the dresser. Luckily, Kamui caught her in his arms before she could fall.

She was exhausted, but she didn't want to be the only one feeling good.

 _-I… I'll return the favor,_ she panted.

He pressed a finger against her lips.

 _-Tsk tsk~ it was only part of the souvenir.  
_  
Her heart melted. She wouldn't have minded dying right now.

 _-Kamui…  
_

 _-Hmm?  
_

 _-I love you soooo much…_

He smiled, proud and amused.

 _-So do I~_

Gently, he kissed her and she tasted herself. It was... kind of salty, but she couldn't dislike the taste when it was coming from him.

Her weak arms rose in his direction and he helped her hanging on him. Holding her back with one arm, he carried her with the other by supporting her bottom.

He didn't leave her lips alone until she felt the mattress against her back slowly lowering under their weight. Ever so quietly, he pulled at her imposing _obi_ , making the fabric to hiss while it slipped away. It was no surprise for him to find that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her voice screamed at the strength he used to suck at her nipple, his long hair tickling her belly at the same time. As if he was kissing her bosom, his tongue stroked and danced around the soft bud. It felt so good that her back arched naturally, her chest cambering more toward him and her nails scratching the skin of his back. She was going crazy and he sure enjoyed it.

He took off his pants while she was catching her breath and slowly, _veeeery_ slowly penetrated between her thighs. Her lungs filled in with his scent as she gasped, feeling him going gradually deeper inside. She was more than used to him, but could never grow tired of it.

Every time that they connected together, she felt like coming back to life. He alone was her new world; pouring his love and sharing his warmth while erasing her pain and dispelling the omnipresent Death clinging at her back.

Sometimes, she wondered what her life would be if she had never run after him and his umbrella on that day... Would she still be alive by now? Could she even feel 'alive' while knowing everyone dear to her had abandoned her? Leaving the weak little girl behind like an empty shell with nothing left to lose...?

Feeling her heart somewhat crumbling, she closed her eyes to banish the sadness swelling in her eyes.

 _-Hold me stronger…_ she sniveled.

Eyeing the lone tear rolling on her cheek, he could tell what was going on in her head. As if their minds had also become one, his chest tingled inside. Wiping out the wet trail let by the drop when it fell down, he softly kissed her eyelid.

 _-_ _ **Never**_ _, will I ever let go of you, Kagura…_

Sighing in relief, she hugged his neck so hard that anyone other than him would have certainly chocked. Fortunately, Kamui was a Yato just like her... but the embrace of a little sister wasn't something a big brother like him wouldn't welcome anyway.

Slipping his hand under her kimono to feel the skin of her back, he pushed themselves away from the bed and held her tightly as they sat into each other's arms. Gently, he patted her head and stroked her nude spine to soothe her grieves.

She breathed his comforting scent and bathed into the warmth of his skin slowly spreading to hers. Slightly backing away, she lost herself into the blue of his eyes before to close her own and kiss him deeply. He cradled her tongue and she soon heard a faint groan coming from his throat when she began to move on him.

He broke the kiss.

 _-Kagura, you—_

She silenced him with her finger.

 _-You said you wouldn't let go of me and I don't want to let go of you either… So, hold me… embrace me… and_ _ **love**_ _me._ _ _ **All. Night. Long.**__

He wanted nothing else but to abide by her orders and if it could also help her forgetting the dark thoughts going through her head, he was more than happy to oblige.

He smooched her finger.

 _-As you wish~_

She earnestly smiled at him before to resume their kiss.

Letting her fingers slide along the lines of his jaw, their tips brushed a strand of his long hair. At the same time, his hands came gripping at her hips to guide her moves and set the right pace.

She wished time would stop within the walls of that luxury bedroom so they would never have to part from one another. Her love for him was so deep that it was somewhat painful. Kamui was holding more than her heart into the palm of his hand, much, very much more...


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated the previous chapters with 'espaced style'.**

* * *

When Kagura woke up, between her clutched hands was the left one of Kamui, his arm covering her naked body.

Ah, how much she loved to wake up in his arms!

Her back against his chest, she gently played with his limp and unmoving fingers. They both had the same shade of skin, that same pale and very Yato-like color, but his hand was so much bigger than her!  
His hands were usually so strong and powerful, so confident and merciless... but always so soft and gentle, so warm and comforting while touching her...

She didn't want to let go of him but really wished to watch his sleeping face... Slowly, she turned to face him.

And she chuckled.

He was _soooooo_ cute when he was sleeping~

Then, she softly pressed her lips against his, barely touching the plump flesh as to not wake him up.

He didn't move. She chuckled again.

Landing her hand against his chest, she felt the warmth of his body and the steady beats of his heart. She sighed softly, thinking about how much she loved to hear this soothing melody, how precious were these moments they shared together... and slowly, she kissed him again.

 _ **-!**_

She yelped when suddenly, he hugged her tightly against him and answered to her kiss with a big and noisy smooch.  
 _  
-Trying to steal a kiss~?_ He smirked.

 _-But you're so much cuter when you're asleep~_ she pitied.

His eyebrows rose.

 _-Cute?_ He chimed while his eyes narrowed.

Smiling mischievously to her, he added:  
 _  
-Oh, really…? Want me to show you that I am_ _ **nothing**_ _like 'cute'…?_

She melted when he ravaged her mouth and moaned when he slightly bit her neck.  
 _  
-Look at you,_ he sneered. _Who's the cute one, now, huh?_

 _-It's you, assuredly!_ She nodded confidently.  
 _  
-Aaaah ah~! You're really hopeless,_ he sighed with a smile.

She stared at him while he softly brushed her hair.

 _-You know,_ she began, _I think I can understand Housen, now…_

 _-About what?_

 _-Waking up every day at someone's side in such a big and comfortable bed without worrying about the next day and forgetting everything else outside… even the fact that you're born as a bloody monster… how nice~_ she snorted.  
 _  
-Heeeeh~ Are you saying that you'd like to leave both me and the Harusame in order to build your own Harem here in Yoshiwara?_

 _-Not a Harem,_ she pointed out, _just… you and me…  
_  
Gently, he stroked her cheek, knowing very well how she was feeling. Yet, if Kamui couldn't live without her, he couldn't imagine his life as an ordinary man either...

He wasn't as mad as her when it came to killing, but the thrill of the battle, the smell of the blood, the desire to keep fighting, the hope to meet a strong opponent... all these little things were his daily routine and he wouldn't trade it for a boring and peaceful little life within safe walls. He was a kind of beast who could only feel alive on a battlefield, a 'bloody monster' living on the other's death, in short; a pureblood Yato.  
 _  
-I don't need any of these_ , he voiced bluntly.

Her chest tingled at his statement.  
 _  
-As long as you're by my side…_ he clarified, _I don't need any of these. It's as you said; just you… and me..._

Feeling her heart swelling in her chest, she grabbed his face and kissed him. He was right. What would be the meaning of having all these things when all she really needed was him and him alone?

He was slightly surprised by her sudden kiss, but not displeased.

She conveyed all her feelings through this kiss and hoped they would reach him. Naturally, the way she was kissing him... it was more than clear for Kamui. They both knew each other more than well and had shared more than enough to note or understand the feelings of one another.

Also, his sister may well be feared by the whole world, he knew better than anyone how much she had suffered and how brittle was her heart: made of glass rather than stone, it could shatter any moment.

When Kagura felt him hardening, she rolled on her side to get on top. They were together and that's all that mattered right now.

She set their position in order to straddle him.

He was her world.

And slowly, she lowered her hips with all her weight, moaning as he was getting deeper.

He was her life.

Right after, she began to rock him.

Parting from him was the same as dying, so everything else was vain.

Slowly back and forth... deeply up and down... she made love to him ensuring he would enjoy it as much as her, if not more.

His hands gripped tightly at her hips, his fingers digging at her bones while his chest rose and fell at each breath he tried to grasp.

 _"Never_ _, will I ever let go of you…"_ had said Kamui to her, earlier... but Kagura had no intentions to **_ever_** let go of him either...

She could tell by the way she felt him throbbing that he was, just like her, soon about to come.

Thus, he lifted his chest just enough to reach for her backhead and abruptly dragged her face down to him, crashing her mouth over his. It was rough and sloppy, but it was the perfect kiss to share while they came together.

She was breathless when she finally pulled away, resting her forehead against his. He was panting as heavily as her but still managed to voice an " _I love you_ " as he gently stroked the back of her neck.

She smiled at his azure eyes which mirrored hers and sniffed a " _So do I"_ as an answer. He returned her smile and she collapsed against his shoulder, feeling both of his arms tightening around her with the loud thumps of his heart in sync with hers.

* * *

 ** _Riiiing~ Riiiing~_**

Kamui groaned at the unpleasant sound echoing within the room.

 _-Your phone's ringing…_ mumbled Kagura, her voice hoarse from all her previous moans.

 ** _Riiiing~ Riiiing~_**  
 _  
-I don't wanna hear it…_ he grumbled against his pillow.

She rolled her half-lidded eyes and resumed her sleep.

 ** _Riiiing~ Riiiing_** ~

None of them moved or talked anymore.

 ** _Riiiing~ Riiiing~_**

The room was dead silent.

 ** _Riiiing~ Riiiing~_**

And the phone kept ringing.

 ** _ ** _Riiiing~ Riiiing~_**_**

 _-ARGH! Stop this already!_ He grumbled once again.  
 _  
-Answer the call, then!_ She retorted.

Kamui only sunk his head deeper into the soft cushion, hoping it would somehow muffle the annoying and persistent ringing tone...

 ** _Riiiing~ Riiiing~_**

...but it didn't.

 ** _Riiiing~ Riiiing~_**

Kagura sighed heavily and grabbed the damn phone.  
 _  
-Whaaaat?  
_ _-[_ _… ]  
-Huh? As if I'd care, _she deadpanned bluntly.

Then, turning to her brother, she extended the phone to him, slightly punching his arm with the device.  
 _  
-It's Abuto…  
_  
He groaned.

 _-Turn the speaker on…_

 ***click*  
** _  
-[Oiiii Captain! You hear me?!]_

 _-Yeah, I hear you…_ he sighed.  
 _  
-[Why are you two still sleeping at such an hour?!]_

 _-Night was veeeeery long~_

 _-[Come back to the ship, you troublemakers! The Admiral called me…]_

 _-What could that stupid fatass wants, anyway…?_ Sniffed Kagura _._  
 _  
-[I don't freakin' know, but you better bring your stupid Captain's face right now!]_

 _-You heard him, big bro~_

Kamui sighed.

 _-'kay, 'kay… I'm coming!_ He complained with the evident will in his voice to _not_ move from his current spot.

Kagura hung up.

- _You mind if I take a lil' stroll on the surface? I'm sure the Admiral won't mind if I'm not here~_

Kamui may well be respected and admired by tons of people, the Admiral Aho— ***cough*** I mean, Abo, was surely his biggest fan.  
It was no secret that this creepy alien creature was gay, but the way he was sickly drooling over her brother, desperately trying to drag him into his bed... It always made Kagura want to puke.  
And obviously, the way she was constantly - _purposely or not-_ sticking to him was forever upsetting the old pervert. Somehow, he always ended up unleashing his tantrum on the girl, the two of them being in an incredibly bad mood as a result...

Kamui was plenty aware of his superior's _fondness_ for him, as well as the 'battle' raging between his two pretenders when these two faced each other, but... well, he couldn't give a damn about such petty things.

Lazily, he turned his head to her, his face _oh so not_ in the mood to even care about anything.  
 _  
-Try not to make a fuss this time…  
_  
He didn't want to have to clean up after her; Yoshiwara was a thing, but Edo was another.  
 _  
-Ah. Can't promise anything…_ she winced.  
 _  
-That's why I said ' **try** ',_ he growled.

She chuckled. He sure knew her very well.  
 _  
-Aye, aye~_

She put a big smooch on his cheek before to throw the blanket away from her. Swinging her legs out from the bed, she walked _-naked-_ toward the bathroom while humming happily.

He sighed again, wondering where she could even find so much energy after the long night - _and morning_ \- they just had. He let that thought alone and felt his eyelids growing heavier.

* * *

Kagura was fully dressed, ready to leave for her little walk into the sunny capital when her eyes fell on Kamui.  
 _  
"Man~ You're still in bed?!"_ she wanted to throw at the sight of her brother sleeping with both arms sprawled onto the bed.

Instead, she grinned at his vulnerable self whilst the inviting fair skin of his broad back nonchalantly exposed called to her. Silently getting closer, she even caught a glimpse of his nice little ass slightly showing up from under the sheets... She bit her lip.

Agile and quiet like a panther, she slowly climbed on the bed before to tower his laying body. Holding her breath, she bent her arms and softly began to nibble his ear. He groaned.  
 _  
-Wake up, lovely~_ she whispered in response.

He mumbled something, more like an inaudible sound and certainly a complaint.

She gently brushed his hair away from his nape and bit the pointy bone of his spine.  
 _  
-Kagura_ _…_  
 _  
-You're already late, anyway~_ she justified, her hands stroking his sides as they slowly slid lower to his hips.  
 _  
-Do me a favor, will you_ _ _…_? _  
_  
-Sure. Anything you want~_

He turned to face her, his back resting against the mattress while she caged him like her prisoner. Then, he played with her lips, giving her no more than light but appetizing kisses.  
 _  
-I'm_ _ _…_ __starving_ _ _…__ he voiced between two pecks.

Kagura rejoiced at this news. Yet his growling stomach told her he wasn't hungry of her but of real food. She sighed, a bit disappointed. _  
_ _  
-I'll order something_ _ _…__

He smiled cheerfully.  
 _  
-Yay~! I love you~_


	5. Chapter 5

Kagura walked in the shade of her umbrella when she fell upon a shop selling Amantos clothes. Among many Zunborans articles displayed behind the shopwindow, she spotted a beautiful red and gold _Qipao_ from her homeland.

Looking at her reflection in the glass, all she could see was a girl hiding beneath an umbrella with roomy and dark manly clothes. When she recalled the way Kamui had looked at her when she was wearing the kimono he had bought for her, she wondered how he could usually find her attractive.

How would he react if she decided to buy and wear that tight and bright womanly dress? Will he compliment her? Will he be pleased? Will he be... aroused?

Eager to make him a little surprise, she entered the shop to finally get out with her new dress on. Two high slits on each side exposed her long white legs and the thin brocade fabric stuck to her curves like a second skin.

Her cheerful smile wider than ever, she hummed happily until a group of guy bumped her shoulder, making her loose her grip on the purple sunshade.

Pissed off, her glare gleamed with rage while her empty hand ached to feel the dying beats of their hearts.  
 _  
-You little pieces of shit…_ she hissed between her teeth.

Her low but very clear growl rang into their ears. Turning around to look at the crazy bitch, they prompted her to repeat if, of course, she had the guts to.

But Kagura's happy mood had long dropped and she didn't feel like playing with trash like them... no, she would simply destroy their ugly faces and cool her nerves into their fresh blood.  
 _  
-You heard me loud and clear, shitheads._

As she turned to face them, the awfully bright sun of Edo blinded her for a second, stopping her moves and forcing her to shade herself with her arm until her sight would get used to the light. Meanwhile, one of the men was already holding his clenched fist high in the air, ready to punch a frail-looking girl like her.

Eyelids fluttering a last time, her eyes suddenly widened at the broad back standing before her. Interposing himself between the Yato and the bastards, a man had caught the scoundrel's fist, saving the poor damsel in distress. She eyed him while he twisted her prey's arm.  
 _  
-You punks wanna fight? What about a lil' one-on-one with me instead of a four-on-one with a lady?_

In the blink of an eye, the flaxen-haired man had neutralized the four guys alone.

Kagura wasn't really impressed by his speed or strength – _though it wasn't that bad for a human_ \- but his very faint blood thirst and the fact he had protected her had made her heart skip a beat.

Despite being a girl, never someone other than Kamui had ever tried to protect Kagura. All her life, only her beloved big brother had always been the one and only to shield her with his body, both in their childhood as nowadays.

Thing is, everyone knew how strong the Yato girl was and how unnecessary it was to even try such suicidal move when she was fighting! Yet it was an act of both bravery and gallantry which she secretly esteemed.

When Sougo turned to check on the girl, she seemed surprised and, for a brief moment, he felt like bewitched by her unusual beauty. Never, had he seen anyone with such a pale and fair skin as white as the snow itself and whose flames colored hair blazed like real ones.  
 _  
-You…_

 _"…_ _can't be a living being from this shitty world…"_ He refrained from blurting aloud. _  
_

 _-Are you okay, Miss?_

She kept silent, gazing at his peculiar eyes, red like blood.

Trying to get her out of her daze, he pursued his talk.  
 _  
-I'm a policeman from the Shinsengumi, you're safe now  
_

The 'Shinsengumi' word brought her back to her senses _._

 _-Um… my umbrella…_ She voiced, searching for her life-saving accessory.

Picking it up a few steps ahead, Sougo extended the sunshade back to her.

 _-You're not from here, are you?_ He asked, genuinely curious.

 _-Obviously!_ Snorted Kagura. _I'm not—_

 _"—_ _a poor little weakling like you mere earthlings are."_

Then, what?

 _"_ _I am an Amanto descending from one of the three greatest warrior species of the universe. I am one of the strongest within the Yato tribe. I am the Vice Captain of a squadron created for the only purpose of destroying anything standing in the path of the most powerful crime syndicate. I am a woman whose biggest talent is to steal one's life. I am Kamui's little sister and I am his mate; I am Kagura."_

She swallowed.  
 _  
-I'm not from this town. I'm coming from… far away…_

 _-Oh… China, I presume?_

She blinked.  
 _-Wha-?_

 _-Your dress_ , he gestured. _It's Chinese, right?_

 _"No, it's a Yato gown, you dumbass!"_

If not for the help he had given to her earlier – _even if she had no need for it in the first place_ \- Kagura would have killed him just now.  
 _  
-I… I have to go._

 _-Huh?_

Without further delay, the redhead quickly began to walk away. After a few steps, she stopped for a second, still turning her back to him.  
 _  
-…thank you… for earlier…_ she mumbled.

He smirked.  
 _  
-My pleasure~_

Hiding under her parasol, she resumed her walk at a fast pace as if trying to flee from him.

Sougo wasn't the kind of man to bother with women, but he thought that perhaps he should have at least asked for her name?

* * *

 _-So? What are we gonna do?_ Asked Abuto to his Captain.  
 _  
-Isn't it obvious?_ Replied the redhead.

The old one sighed.  
 _  
-I had a feeling you would say that…_

 _-What are you sweating for, Abuto?_ Shrugged Kamui.  
 _  
-What, you ask… there's something I really don't like about it. Why we, Amantos and space pirates, should take care of a handful of earthlings?! Especially us, the 7th division!_

 _-Well, now that the Harusame works with the Bakufu, it's normal for us to help them, right? Cleaning **is** our job and we just happened to be on Earth, so…_

 _-I don't like to be involved with humans; they're greedy creatures which can't be trusted and you're so reckless you're jumping right into their trap!_

 _-Relaaaax~ You said it yourself; they're just a handful of earthlings, after all~ Plus, they only have one small ship! I'll go by myself so you'll stay here with Kagura._

Abuto's eyes grew wide and his voice loud. _  
- **ARE YOU NUTS?!  
**  
-Nope, I'm a Yato~ _He replied cheerfully. _I know we can't trust any of them, but this is nothing and I alone will be more than enough to handle it~_

 _-Oi, **OI!** I understand that you want to protect your sister, but none of us is that weak! We should accomp—_

 _- **Kagura** will quietly stay here_ , he cut _, and **you** , Abuto, will make sure she won't make a fuss and that Housen will keep his hands off her~ _

The old Yato frowned.  
 _  
-I see your point, but **you** are the one being the most in danger here…_

 _- **Abuto...**_ growled Kamui. **_I_** _am the Captain,_ he stressed, _so follow my orders_ … _or else, I'll kill you~_ he added with a smile.

Kamui looked at his subordinate in a way the veteran understood nothing he could do or say would change his mind.  
 _  
-I'm not planning to die,_ he reassured. _And you better not interrupt me when I finally found myself a samurai…_

The old Yato sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping in resignation.  
 _  
-I heard about him, by the way. This Takasugi guy… seems like he's quite the sneaky one…_

 _-Heeeh~ Are you worried about me~?_ Sneered the redhead.  
 ** _  
_** _-IDIOT!_ _What would we do if our Captain gets killed by someone like this, HUH?!_

 _-Ha ha ha~! You **are** worried after all~_

 _-Stop joking around!_  
 _  
-Don't worry_ , waved Kamui, _I'll be back in no time~_ he winked.  
 _  
-And you think that would suffice for the damsel to agree?!_

 _-Actually… I don't plan to tell her, so you better keep your mouth shut~_

 _-Wha-?!_

Kamui knew Kagura would react way worse than Abuto if he ever tried to tell her...

First, she would complain about the boring fact to be put aside while he would enjoy the fight all alone and next, she would obviously worry about the suspicious request of the Admiral, especially when she hated him more than anyone. Hence, it was better not to say a thing and come back as if nothing had ever happened.

Yet, he couldn't shake off that uneasiness knowing she would stay in Yoshiwara... Even with her strength and Abuto at her side, he knew she wouldn't be safe as long as the Boss Housen was around.  
 _  
_ _-It won't be long, but i_ _f she's up before I'm done,_ _get her and wait for me aboard our ship.  
_

* * *

Recognizing the grumpy voice of a certain hairy and old Yato as he complained about something, Kagura leaned her back against a wall, her leg bent and arms crossed while she waited for the both of them – _especially the smaller one_ \- to walk past her position.

 _-So? What did our Idiot Admiral want?_ She asked.

Kamui blinked at her.  
 _  
-What's this?_

 _-It's a Yato Quipao~_

 _-I can see that. I mean why are you dressed like this?_

 _-Whaaat~ You don't like it?_ She pouted. _And you, Abuto? Do you not like it?_

The man peered at her from head to toe. That slinky dress plus her womanly curves... the little rabbit sure had well grown!  
 _  
-Well, it certainly fit your figure quite nicely…_ he confessed before to clear his throat at the uneasy feeling of his Captain glaring dangerously at him.

Excusing himself, he let the two siblings alone in the corridor.

 _-How can you even think of fighting in such_ _ _…_ bodycon dress?_ Snorted Kamui.

Smiling to him, she spun on her toe to throw one of her powerful circular kick at his face, stopping only one inch away from his ear. Both speed and strength of her demonstrative blow were such that a strong gust of wind brushed his bangs and braid away for a short time.

He stared at her, not impressed in the slightest.  
 _  
-As you can see, I can still fight~_ she bawled. _  
_

 _-And I can see your panty~_ he retorted in the same tone.

She smirked.  
 _  
-Does it turn you on…?_

 _-It's not displeasing, but I wouldn't go that far either…_

Her eyes narrowed. She should have taken off her underwear, just to tease him a little more...  
 _  
-Do you realize that anyone you'll kick will see it?_ He inquired _. Unless… you intend to aim your kicks only at me from now on…?_ He taunted.  
 _  
-Awww… does it bother you, perhaps~?_ She mocked _. You always send off your preys with a smile, I could show mine something more…_ _ **interesting**_ _,_ she stressed.

His jaw clenched.

Stepping closer, he grabbed her nape and abruptly pulled her face to crash his mouth over hers. It was a rough and forceful yet very sensual kiss which she quickly agreed to deepen.

Kamui may well say whatever he wanted to her - _that he wasn't bothered or even turned on_ \- Kagura knew better than that.

Her gaze was hazy and full of lust when he pulled away, their lips so close she could still taste him with her tongue.  
 _  
-I do like that dress,_ he confessed while resting his forehead against hers, _but it'd be a shame to get it dirty, right?  
_

 _-That's why I chose it in red~_ she breathed against him.

 _-Oh? What if it get's ripped?_ He whispered, drawing circles on her skin.

 _-As if someone could even lay a finger on me…_

 _-Quite cocky, aren't we~?_

- _Why don't you admit that you're jealous?_ She taunted, locking her eyes on his.

Avoiding her question, he held her gaze for a brief time before to ask in his turn.  
 _  
-Would you take it off if I'd say it?_

- _Perhaps…_ she purred.

He cupped her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb while gazing at her lovingly.  
 _  
-I don't want anyone to look at you…_

Nibbling at her plump flesh, he confessed between light pecks _._

 _-Y_ _ _ou're mine, Kagura.__

 _-Quite bossy, aren't we~_ _? But_ _ _ _…i__ s that all_ _ _…?_ _ She prompted while he played with her lips.  
 _  
-Well_ _ _…__

He slightly bit her lower one.

 _-Perhaps I just_ _ _…_ _

And licked the upper one.

- _Want to keep you for myself…_ he whispered. _  
_

She fought the urge to succumb to his advances and rape him here and now.

- _And _…?__ She dug further. _ _  
__

He left her lips to trail kisses on her jaw.

- _And I…_

Until he reached her neck.

- _May be jealous…_ he avowed as he sucked her soft skin.

Her heart skipped a beat at the word.

She could have been proud for achieving to make him spill the beans, but she was just happy. So happy she couldn't refrain from smiling, her chest growing warm as it meant so much to her. She loved when he was possessive and bold enough to show or say it outside the bedroom.

She groaned in delight until he stopped to look back at her.

Then, he gave her a big smooch, pressing strongly his lips against hers.

 _-Go get changed, now_ ~ he ordered with a bright and wide smile.

* * *

 **EDIT: I completely forgot about it (lol) but Sougo has now been added to the main cast**


	6. Chapter 6

Only dressed in a towel with her hair wet, Kagura jolted when Kamui barged into their suite.  
 _  
-Man, you scared me!_

 _-Oh? You're actually capable of feeling any fear? I had no idea my sister was a weakling~ I'm shocked!_

Crossing her arms nonchalantly, she rolled her eyes.  
 _  
-What?_ He inquired. _Are you still upset about that dress?_

 _-I'm not,_ she retorted. _After all, I bought it for you and you did say you like it…_ she stated _._

Sighing heavily she added to her speech:

 _-Aaaaah ah~! Too bad you're just one of these **jealous** big brothers~ _ she trolled proudly. _  
_  
Slowly walking to her, he gently brushed one of her vermillion locks behind her ear.  
 _  
-I may agree to let you wear it, in the end…_

She blinked.  
 _-Huh? But you—_

 _-It's really a shame,_ he interrupted, _that I can't get to see you being so beautiful unless we're all alone_ _…_

She melted.

 _-After all, it **is** a traditional attire which allows Yato women like you to fight freely_ _…_

She smirked proudly.

 _-And, it's pretty much the same than mine_ _…_ he stated. _  
_

 _-Hopefully, you **do** wear pants under yours~_ she sneered.

He grinned.

 _-Precisely. That's why_ _ _… h_ ere are yours~_ he cheered cheerfully as he put a pile of clothes into her hands.

Puzzled, Kagura eyed it. It was a pair of buttoned shorts, a pair of black high-thigh socks, and her usual cloak.  
 _  
"What a joke"_ she thought.

Gazing at him from the corner of her eyes, she couldn't refrain a little smile from sprouting on her lips. That was so like him...

Softly, he lifted her chin to force her facing him correctly.  
 _  
-You're such an idiot,_ she chuckled.  
 _  
-What a way,_ he whispered as he put a light kiss on her lips _, to say that you love me…_

She dropped the clothes to the floor and answered to his call by clinging to his neck.  
 _  
-Do you love me_? She asked innocently.  
 _  
-More than anything,_ he replied.

She smiled and kissed him.

His fingers slipped from her chin down to her throat, stroking her neck and landing on her breast where the knot keeping her towel closed was trapped.

He pulled away.  
 _  
-Do_ _ **you**_ _love me?_ He inquired, with an eyebrow raised.

She chuckled.  
 _  
-More than anything~_ she chimed.

Kamui untied the knot to let the spongy fabric fall and reveal her naked body.

He smirked and rejoiced at what waited for him before to resume their kiss while she slowly helped him to undress.

* * *

 **-Next (late) morning** - **  
**

 ***tic toc***

Abuto eyed the minutes flowing on the clock.

 _"_ _I'll be back in no time, he said…"_

More than two hours already and still no sign of his stupid Captain... What the hell was that idiot doing?!

 _"_ _It won't be long, he said…"_

Grumbling to himself, the Yato feared his bad presentiment happened to be true...

 _"_ _Tch! That stupid troublemaker! I knew it was a bad idea!"_

Getting crazy, he thanked the girl for sleeping so late. At least, he didn't have to explain the reason why her brother was missing...

He could already picture the redhead harassing him with her " _Nee~ where's Kamui?"_ and her " _I'm sure you know!"_ or even her _"If you don't tell me, I'll kill you~ "_

 _"_ _I'm too old to worry about some suicidal kids_!" complained Abuto mentally.

Sighing heavily, he wrote a quick note and slipped it under the door of the sibling's room.

 _"Shit..."_

* * *

Kagura woke up.

Yawning because of their – _once again-_ long night, her eyes widened at the obviously missing body on which her arm should have been laying.

 _"Kamui's already up?"_

Sure, that was unusual!

These two were both heavy sleepers and, to be honest, spending so much time with lovemaking was quite tiring despite their youth and endurance. When they were on missions or traveling into space, they couldn't have that much 'free time'. Being in Yoshiwara was more or less the same as being on vacations, so of course, they would enjoy it to the fullest!

The mattress wasn't even a bit lukewarm, just... cold and way too empty for her taste. Where could have he gone? And why didn't he wake her in the first place?! He knew she hated to be alone in a bed!

Her eyebrows furrowed. Being left all alone... it was her greatest fear.

Upset, she got up and donned her new dress without missing the shorts and socks her brother had given to her. She acknowledged that - _thanks to her big bro'_ \- her new attire was still rather stylish without being too revealing either. Satisfied, she smiled at her new style when she suddenly remembered that she was still mad at Kamui for leaving without her!

 _-Hmpf! I'm not happy for all that!_ She scolded alone.

Getting closer to the door, she eyed a piece of paper on the carpet. Curious, she took it and read the words inside.

 _-What?! We're leaving today?! Seriously, he could have told me earlier!  
_

One more reason to be mad.

She pouted a bit before gathering all the things they had bought as well as their own belongings.

* * *

 _-Nee~ where's Kamui?_

Abuto gulped at the sound of the girl's voice. Slowly turning his head to her, he quickly averted his eyes, afraid to meet her piercing cerulean orbs.

 ***cough*  
**  
 _-…said he had a small thing to take care of before leaving…_

Kagura's eyebrows knit dubiously.

 _-Really? What thing? Why didn't he tell me anything about it? And why did he left so early?  
_

 _-I-I-I don't know!_ He stuttered. _Stop harassing me like that, jeez!_

 _-Huh?_ _ _…_ um, ooookay…?_

What was wrong with that hairy old man?

Just when Kagura was thinking that his behavior was rather suspicious, a subordinate rushed in.

 _-Abuto-sama! This is bad! We lost communication with the Captain as well as his position!_

The Yato's eyes became wide as saucers, in part because of the news he had just heard, but mostly because of the incredible shitty timing causing the girl to learn about his lie and the real situation...

Her pissed glare didn't help in soothing his worries.

 ** _-Oi,_** she growled. _What shit is that?  
_  
Abuto sighed. He knew his stupid Captain would kill him if he ever permitted his sister to leave the ship, yet that very same little sister seemed more than ready to kill him at the moment, so...

Wasn't the saying like "A fault confessed is half redressed"?  
He might as well try to explain the situation and actually succeed in convincing her to keep calm and stay here with him...

 _-Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but…_

 _-But? Spit it out, already._

 _-We got orders from the Admiral to meet with the Kihetai, an earthling organization known to be terrorists. Actually,_ _ _this meeting is an excuse to completely erase them in_ order to strengthen our bonds with the Bakufu. Despite knowing_ _how fishy it is,_ _the Captain said he would go alone since there's only one small ship and that he didn't want anyone disturbing his pleasure to fight against a samurai… He ordered me to keep you here while waiting for him to return, but_ _… it's been almost three hours already and we kinda lost him_ _…_

 _-…what… did you just say…?_ She hissed. _You fucking lied to me and lost my brother_ _ _…_?_

 _-Look, I know how you feel, but—_

- _NO, you don't!_ She shouted. _He's not only my brother, he's…_

What was Kamui to Kagura? Her only family? Her only home? The only one she loved? The only one who kept her alive?

 _-He's EVERYTHING I have!_

 _-So you are for him!_ Reassured Abuto. _That's why he wants to keep you here and **safe**!_

Kagura tried her best to contain her rage, her fists shaking as she was boiling inside.

 _-He may be reckless but I've faith in him,_ confessed Abuto. _Don't you too…?_

 _-Move,_ she ordered.

He sighed. Luck wasn't with him today...

 _-I won't._

Her jaw clenched and teeth gritted.

 _-I said 'move'… or I'll kill you…_

 _-If I let you pass,_ _ **he**_ _will kill me and if I don't, then_ _ **you**_ _will kill me,_ stated Abuto with a wry smile _. I'd rather die because of a pissed off but beautiful woman like you than because of a cheerful but stupid guy like him!_

He laughed nervously.

 _-I'm doomed, either way!_

Kagura's knuckles cracked.

 _-You two always had such a blind trust toward each other… WHY DIDN'T HE TELL_ _ **ME**_ _?!_ She snapped. _  
_

 _-Erm… perhaps because we're both his subordinate and that he only loves_ _ **you**_ _and not_ _ **me**_ _?_ Sweated the old man.

 ** _-WHY GOING ALONE WHEN HE HAS A FULL SQUADRON AT HIS ORDERS TO DO THE JOB?!_**

 _-Ah, that…_

He slowly shook his head.

 _-We're talking about_ _ **that** man_ _here, after all, you know…_

Scratching his young beard awkwardly, he added:

- _By the way… aren't you just like him…? Rushing into the crowd whatever's waiting ahead?_

- _I'll never leave him alone and go by myself like this_

 _-Hmm… really…?_

 _-Abuto. Move._

 _-Sorry young lady… but a Vice Captain has to obey his Captain's orders, so you shou_ —

Abuto used his umbrella just in time to block her circular kick. He felt both proud and happy to see how much the little girl had grown into a fierce fighter! However... he couldn't stop that bitter and tingling feeling in his chest.

Why did it have to end up like this? He, who hated to face people of his own kind, was now standing against another Yato. Not only it was a woman - _and a **very** dangerous one on top of that_ \- but she also happened to be a kid - _at least in his eyes_ \- that he only wished to see growing even more...

Sadly for him, it wasn't just a sparing fight, it was a death fight. And Abuto knew very well that the young lady wouldn't hesitate to kill him, even for a second. Sometimes he wished the Yato that he was wouldn't be so kindhearted...

Lost in his thoughts, he took her direct punch right in his stomach, immediately followed by a striking uppercut. She was quick and skilled, but at least he was older and his body much sturdy. He easily regained his balance and jumped to avoid her low kick.

Why were these two brats always so stubborn by the way?! He didn't remember being like this at their age, dammit!

The veteran grabbed her arm to knee-kick her sternum, thinking that the resulting lack of air will slow her down a bit. Because her body was so much lighter than his, Abuto easily dragged the girl to him.

Kagura couldn't shake off his strong grip from her arm but swiftly managed to dodge the blow.

It annoyed him the way she was always moving and jumping in all directions as if she was some kind of fish slipping away from his hands.  
A fish? More like a mermaid, actually! Appealing her preys with her beauty before to kill them all like a merciless shark.

Abuto's eyes slightly widened when her small hands cupped his face. A real mermaid...

But then again, the shark came back. Kagura took advantage of their close distance to abruptly headbutt him, grabing his face in the process.

Forget about the shark; her skull was harder than a turtle's shell! Stumbling backward because of her unexpected move - _and the violence of it_ \- the old Yato noticed the girl's hand sharp as a spear coming right for his heart.

 _"_ _That's it"_ he thought.

Recognizing that trademark stance of her, he knew his end was near. Abuto was more than aware that the young lady wouldn't stop nor spare his life...

Somewhat resigned, the old man slowly closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

* * *

Why was this world so twisted?

Why did she have to suffer so much in her life?

Why was she trying to kill this old, smelly and way too hairy old man?

Why was her powerful iron-like hand shaking at his sad little smile?

Kagura couldn't understand, but the pain in her chest without a doubt was here, and more than she would have liked it.

Knowing she would never see him again, knowing she would take another life away, knowing she wouldn't hear his grumpy voice anymore, knowing she would now be the one and only Vice Captain, knowing oh too well the bitter aftertaste in her mouth, she unconsciously diverted her own blow.

Abuto's eyes grew wide. Sure, it hurt like hell, but at least, the pain told him that he was still alive.

How so? And why was she looking at him like that?

 _-Serves you right_ _ _…!__ She launched before to let the puzzled man alone.

The veteran's life had in the end been spared, but that miracle didn't go free...

It still cost him his left arm.

 _-How lucky I'm right handed, right?_ He joked aloud, still dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Poor Abuto...**

 **This time, he didn't lose his arm because of Housen like in the Manga, but because of Kagura who still was 'gentle' with him since she could have killed him instead! lol  
Well, not like a Yato could die for so little, right? XD**

 **Ha Ha~ I wish I was born as a Yato too!**

* * *

 **By the way, it's a bit late but: Merry Christmas!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

When Kamui landed on the ship like Mary Poppins herself, some low-class samurais greeted him before to lead him to the bunkers where "Takasugi-sama" was supposed to wait for him.

Next thing he knew, the heavy metal doors closed and the men surrounding both him and the Kiheitai's Leader fired their weapons at the Yato. Swirling his open umbrella like a shield, he repelled their attacks. As expected, this poor stage was nothing but a trap.

While Kamui blocked Takasugi's sword with his purple sunshade, an arrow aimed at him flew behind his back. Casually, the Yato grabbed the pike with barehand but its spear scratched his skin.

More tickled than hurt, Kamui laughed at his opponent's tricks.

 _-Ha ha~ seems like Abuto was right~_ he admitted. _Well, whatever!_ He shrugged. _After all, this won't stop me from killing you~_

His smile widened creepily and his eyes shone with excitation.

 _-Kill?_ Chimed the eyepatch man. _No one will die today.  
_

 _-Oh, really~? What are these murderous vibes and vain attempts to skewer me, then?_

 _-Well, you're not really the kind of target one should take lightly_ _… though it's only a matter of time, now_ _…_

Feeling his body growing limp and his vision blurry, Kamui slightly wobbled, trying to keep his balance.

- _Guess it's finally making effects~ Did you notice by now?_ Sneered Takasugi. _These arrows are poisoned._

 _-Heeeh~ I heard you were sneaky but I'd never thought you'd use such low tactics~_ taunted the Yato.

 _-Thanks that stupid Admiral of yours for that!_ Retorted the samurai. _That useless Amanto can't even take care of his own men by himself!_ He spat.

If Kamui and Abuto had anticipated the possibility for the Bakufu to betray the Harusame - _or at least the clueless Admiral Abo_ \- the redhead never suspected the high-ranked Amanto to trick the best of all his units, all the more when said traitor always longed for the young Yato's body...

 _-What is that supposed to mean?_ Inquired Kamui, now awfully curious about the unexpected news.

 _-Seems like you Yatos of the 7_ _th_ _division have become quite famous… Too much for his taste actually 'cause you're all scaring his shitty ass. How ironic!_ Laughed Takasugi. _In order to join the Harusame, us Kihetai have been ordered to kill the Heads of that 'lightning spear' squadron of yours_ _…_

 _"_ _The Heads…?"_

- _To be honest,_ he pursued, _I think it's really a shame to get rid of so talented people like you…_

 _-You said… the Heads?_ Pointed the Yato as he frowned dangerously.

 _-Yours is safe,_ reassured the samurai. _The Admiral Abo couldn't support to lose his favorite little Captain~ …for your subordinates on the other hand… well, that's another matter._

Kamui didn't feel amused anymore.

 _-I heard one of them was your little sister?_ Trumped Takasugi. _Too bad that creepy guy is only into males!_

Yes, he _really_ wasn't amused anymore...

Realizing what horrible mistake he had done, the Yato felt like burning inside.

Despite the never-ending complaints of Abuto, Kamui had purposely chosen to go alone, thinking that Kagura would be safer on the ship with the old man.  
However, these two were probably attacked by now and he wasn't even there to guard the back of his sister... also, judging by the turn of events, he surely wouldn't be able to do anything as his limbs felt number over time.

Very little were the times when Kamui had been _seriously_ angry. This time was one of them, though.

Actually, he didn't remember having ever felt _so_ damn pissed off. Right now more than ever, he wanted to rip some heads off and not as a mere entertainment this time, but as a real necessity. His frustration was such that it drove him to abandon his favorite umbrella in order to jump at the samurai's throat.

Takasugi didn't have time nor space to unsheathe his katana but still managed to block the Yato's blow with his scabbard. His followers, outraged to see their leader attacked, rushed toward the redhead.

Their number was great, but their strength was nothing for Kamui even with his current handicap. He easily killed all his weak attackers but more kept coming and he wondered when he'd finally see the end of them.

Meanwhile, with his usual lack of concernment, Takasugi let his men and the Yato alone while casually walking back to his quarters.  
The samurai knew the Amanto would fall at one point, so he'd just have to wait until then. Not like someone of his prestige would bother to entertain a youngster like him, no matter how strong and powerful he was or even if the man was the so famous 7th division's Captain.

* * *

Kagura was about to leave the bleeding Abuto alone when intruders barged into the room.

Judging by their clothes, she assumed they were earthlings and without a doubt these famous samurais... nothing to be impressed actually, but their _ready-to-fight_ stance and heavy blood stench made her frown.

Without a word, the men unsheathed their swords and bluntly attacked the Yatos. Kagura killed two of them in one blow and stopped a third to slice the disabled veteran.

The old Yato laughed at the girl who, after trying to kill him and ripping one of his arms off had just saved his life! With his remaining arm, he impaled another samurai with the tip of his umbrella.

 ** _-Hurry!_** He yelled at the girl. _Go grab that idiot's ass and bring him back! We'll handle things here!_

Needing no more talking, Kagura nodded to him and quickly opened a way among the enemies to reach the outside.

* * *

Kamui was at his limits.

These damn humans weren't strong, but they were so numerous that some of them managed to hit him while he killed the others. He had taken more arrows because of this and the poison was already deep into his system. He mainly focused on his sharp instinct since his senses were kind of down.

His body was sore and he felt sleepy... so sleepy that his eyelids closed.

 ** _-KAMUIIII!_**

The voice screaming his name woke him up from his daze.

Kamui didn't have to see her face to recognize the shouts of his little sister. What was she doing here? Was she alone? And where was this useless Abuto? Was he dead? ...too many questions... too tired... ah, whatever.

In a hurry to help her other half, Kagura couldn't waste any second. Rather than killing each one of the samurais with her hands, she preferred to quickly knock them off with strong and wide range kicks.

As if she was dancing with them, the Yato rhythmically threw her long and powerful legs at her attackers. She dodged their sharp blades by spinning on her feet or with smooth and quick backward walkovers, sometimes using their bodies as living shields.

Suddenly noticing the wobbles of her brother behind this human wall, she sped up her moves in a fit of panic.  
Time flowed in slow motion while she escaped from the never-ending samurais' grasp. With her cat-like agility, she jumped over one of them by using his sword as a steppingstone.

Her eyes locked on Kamui, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him slowly falling on his knees as he was losing consciousness. Worried to death, she ran— no, she _dashed_ towards the crowd blocking her way before to fall on her bottom, sliding under the legs of her enemies while she prayed God to let her catch her brother before he'd crash to the ground.

She sighed in relief when her chest cushioned his fall just in time.

 _-Kamui?_

His body limp against her, she felt him slipping away from her grip.

 _-Stay with me, Kamui!_

Shaking him desperately, his head swayed at each jolt.

 ** _-WAKE UP!_**

His eyes definitely closed, the young man didn't answer her calls.

She clicked her tongue, cursing the damn earthlings gradually gathering around them.

 _"_ _Shit!"_

Supporting her brother's body, Kagura fought the best she could, managing to open a path for the both of them to escape.

* * *

Once they were back to the deck, a blonde-haired woman came to stop their rush.

 _-You won't get away!_ She shouted before to pull the trigger of her guns.

Kagura quickly threw her sleeping brother on a side while jumping on the other to avoid the shots. Alas, a bullet managed to pass through the flesh of her arm.

- ** _ARGH!_**

The hard floor woke up Kamui when it abruptly hit his whole body. Sluggish, he hardly opened his eyes in an attempt to check on his sister when the clashing sound of gunshots froze him on the spot.

As if time had slowed, he eyed the bullets, whistling as they flew out from the weapon. With nothing to stop their course, the metallic heads pursued their way toward Kagura before to end into her chest, going through her skin and flesh with ease.

His eyes widened in fright.

Kagura gasped at the pain, her brows knitting in anger. Surprise soon appeared on her pale face at the next wave of shots she didn't expect. The silky fabric of her red dress became darker with her blood.

The blonde didn't stop for all that and her fingers pulled the trigger once more. New bullets flew and crashed lower into the Yato's stomach, making her body limp and her gaze gradually empty.

The time of a heartbeat, and Kagura fell to the floor with a loud thud, a warm and red puddle growing around her.

Kamui's heart stopped beating, his blood growing cold with fear he had never felt before.

He would have gladly rushed to his sister, but his brain didn't want to record what he had just witnessed.

Before he could even understand, his Yato blood soon boiled into his veins. At the same time, the last chain holding back his sanity broke and his whole body overflowed with such tremendous power that it was somewhat painful.  
In less than a second, he was standing in front of the shooter as if he had been miraculously brought back from the dead.

For the first time in his life, the Yato didn't send off his prey with a smile but with a cold and deadly glare. If looks could kill, this one would certainly have. But looks _can't_ kill, so the bloody monster within Kamui just thrust his hand deep into the woman's chest.

Holding her beating heart in the palm of his hand, he read all her confused feelings mixing together in her eyes. Surprise, shock, pain, fear, regrets… as if he could see everything of her petty and insignificant life streaming before him.  
Scornfully, he cored the human and mashed the tender and very source of her life, silently watching her light fading away from her gaze. Her holed body slumped like a mere bag of meat.

Kamui followed right after when the furious beast in him fell back to sleep. His brief moment of strength left as quickly as it came.  
Back to his numb state, the Yato was left with no choice but to crawl toward the inert body of his dearest one.

 _-Kagura…_

Utterly drained out, his limbs refused to move farther.

 _-Ka…mu…i…_

Full of hope, his heart raced at the sound of a voice he thought he would never hear again.

Unfortunately, his sister wasn't safe and sound either...

Kagura could barely breathe, choking on her own blood while the air escaped from her pierced lungs and her cerulean eyes seemed to silently scream in pain.

The best he could, Kamui weakly stretched his arm a few more, his shaking hand laboriously reaching in her direction.

 _"_ _More!"_ he ordered to himself mentally. _"Just a little more… and we'll be together…"_

Their fingertips were almost touching.

 _"_ _Together… for ever…"_

Her hand quivered as she desperately tried to get closer, her nails scratching the floorboards in vain.

Suddenly, a strong siren resounded within the two exhausted Yatos' ears.

 _-This is the Shinsengumi! You're encircled! Drop the weapons and put your hands in the air!_

Before they could process what was happening, Kamui felt his body lifted up in the air while the last centimeter separating the two lovers became wider.

The last thing Kamui saw was the sight of his sister drowning into her own blood while hope and life were leaving her lone and saddened gaze. His heart crumbled into pieces while he struggled to keep his eyelids open. A hard and painful lump strangled his throat, salty waves swelling into his closing eyes.

The last thing Kagura saw was the sight of her brother being carried away while fighting to stay awake, rage and pain invading his desperate and dejected blue eyes.

She tried to remember his radiant smile she loved so much since she felt his current face hurting much more than her lethal wounds. And though she was freezing, her lips curled at the heartwarming memory.

She spat more blood before her eyelids slowly closed in their turn. She was so, oh so damn tired...

* * *

Abuto wasn't in his best form but nonetheless laughed, recalling how these two troublemaker and idiot siblings had already made him seen far worse than that!

For a time, he thought that the seventh squad was winning the fight as the samurais were falling one after another, but what he didn't expect was to meet with the eighth and their weapons raised against them...

 _-You don't look that good, Abuto,_ sneered the dog-like Captain. _What happened to your arm?_

 _-Just thought I could replace it with a hook like yours~_ He mocked back.

 _-The fight ends here_ , announced coldly the Amanto. _We've got Kamui so stay nice and follow my orders_

The Yato didn't let anything appear, but he didn't like the way things were turning.  
The 8th division got _that_ idiot? Seriously?! How? How did these jerks manage something like this?! He was genuinely curious to learn the trick! After all, it was not an easy task to beat—  
Wait a sec... What about the young lady?

 _-It's nothing personal,_ confessed the Amanto. _Just following orders from above,_ he explained.

Laughing loudly, he couldn't hide his jealousy toward the young redhead.

 _-You're all lucky the Admiral_ _ **loves**_ _Kamui so much,_ he scoffed.

Uh-oh. If the Admiral was really behind this mess, the old Yato feared what happened to the girl as he knew these two hated each other...

 _-Oi, oi… Don't tell me you also got my big-breasted counterpart?_ Laughed nervously the veteran.

 _-Huh? Oh, you mean Kagura, right?_

The dog smirked.

 _-She sure has her good points for a woman… but I like them more obedient, you see. Too bad she's a monster!_ He mocked. _She_ _could have been more than useful, but… to be honest, she gives me the creeps! We'll all feel better without her. That's just how it is in th—_

 _-Wait, wait…! What do you mean, exactly?!_ Sweated Abuto.

 _"For real?! Someone like her?!_ _What kinda joke is that?!"_

* * *

 **Chapter inspired from the 215th episode of Gintama - which I suggest you to (re)watch 'cause it's just too badass~**

 **PS: New Gintama's season begins TODAY~!**


	8. Chapter 8

_~.~_

 _[Kamui]_

 _[Get stronger]_

 _[In order to protect them]_

 _[Your mother and your little sister]_

 _[You have to get stronger]_

 ** _I will, Dad_**

* * *

 _[Kamui]_

 _[You have to take care of your little sister]_

 _[As her big brother, you have to protect her]_

 _[As a family, you'll have to stick together]_

 _[Always]_

 _[Promise me, Kamui]_

 _[I know it's selfish]_

 _[But you're not only my son]_

 _[You're a man whom I'm so proud already]_

 _[Please, promise me you will]_

 _[This is your Mami's last wish]_

 ** _I promise I will, Mom_**

* * *

 _[I'm sorry, Kamui]_

 _[I made you carry such heavy burdens on such a small back]_

 ** _I'm a man already_**

 _[Please]_

 _[Don't force yourself anymore]_

 ** _But— Look at me, Mom!_**

 _[It's okay to live the way you want]_

 ** _I've gotten stronger!_**

* * *

 _[I thought I told you to get stronger, Kamui]_

 ** _I AM stronger, Dad!_**

 _[You're mistaken about what strength is]_

 ** _…_** ** _But—!_**

 _[Quit those absurd fights of yours]_

 ** _It's not—_**

 _[Don't be reckless]_

 ** _I didn't—_**

 _[Learn to wield your power]_

 ** _…_**

 _[Or it will be your undoing]_

 ** _…_** ** _how?_**

 ** _How could you know about my 'fights'?_**

 ** _How could you know about my 'strength'?_**

 ** _HOW COULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE!?_**

* * *

 _[Kamui_ _ _…_ ]_

 ** _Stop_**

 _[My dear Kamui_ _ _…_ ]_

 ** _Stop it!_**

 _[Mami is really tired…]_

 ** _I SAID STOP IT!_**

 ** _WHY IS NO ONE EVER LISTENING TO ME?!_**

* * *

 ** _*GASP*_**

Kamui jolted as he woke up, his body in sweat and heart racing.

It had been ages since the last time he had dreams - _or nightmares to be exact-_ about his parents. So many years already, but apparently not enough for him to forget.

He remembered the pressure they had put on him with their selfishness as if it was yesterday...  
Trapped between the last wishes of his dying mother and the never-ending expectations of his father always absent, crushed under the weight of his own weaknesses, confused by his feelings...

Well, even if sometimes, the past was still trying to hunt him down, Kamui could still escape its claws thanks to his sist—

 _"_ _Kagura!"_

Hurry! He had to hurry and save her before it'd be too lat—

 _"_ _Huh?"_

Looking around him, he realized that he was in a cell, both his ankles and wrists bound with heavy handcuffs. These walls and room... he could tell he was into the prison of the Harusame's stronghold.

 _-I see you're finally awake~ How do you feel?_

The redhead glared at his jailer, the idiot and sickening Abo Admiral.

 _-Where is she…?_ He growled at the Amanto.

 _-Huh? She? Who ar—_

 _-_ _ **My sister.**_ Hissed the redhead. _**Where. Is. She?**_

The green Amanto frowned. That woman was a real pain... Even now that he had finally achieved to get rid of her, she was still putting a spoke in his wheel...  
What could he do to make his lovely Kamui forget about that disgusting creature?

 _-Don't worry about it_ , he reassured with a smile.

Slowly, he extended his arm beyond the bars of the cell to stroke the pale and flawless skin of the Yato.

 _-I'm sure she's feeling better where she is now~_

Blue eyes narrowing with both rage and disdain, Kamui didn't want to acknowledge what these words possibly implied, but the memories of the girl smiling while blood seeped from the corners of her lips flashed in his mind...

Kagura? Falling on the battlefield?

 **No.**

She was a Yato and a damn strong one, perhaps even stronger than himself, so how could someone like her lose against some mere bullets?

Kamui would never admit such a thing even possible.

His little sister was **not** dead.

Not before he had tried everything in order to save her, and certainly **not** before he was dead himself!  
Why? Simply because anyone wishing _—_ no, anyone even _thinking_ of harming one of her hair would have to kill him first.

Before the Admiral could even graze one of his watermelon-colored hairs, the Yato bit one of the creature's fingers so hard that the strength in his jaw cut both the flesh and the bones.

Screaming in pain, the Admiral abruptly drew back his bleeding hand and Kamui spat the limb back at his owner's face.

He snorted, wondering if that Amanto was descending from some porcine breed as its cries sounded like a big fat pig.

 _-I_ _ **love**_ _Kagura. And if I have to slaughter every fucking being in this universe to find her… then that's what I'm gonna do,_ he growled. _You may try to lock or chain me down,_ he warned with a smirk, _but know that nothing will ever stop me.  
_

Somehow, the alien's greenish skin seemed to have turned red with anger, reminding Kamui of smoked ham. Quite funny, to be honest.

 _-So you're finally admitting that incestuous relationship of yours?!_

 _-Oh? Did I ever deny it?_ He blinked, incredulous.

 _-Tch! How disgusting!_ Spat the Amanto. _And here_ _I was ready to make an exception for—  
_

Abo's words died on his tongue at the sight of the Yato rising on his feet.

Slowly closing the distance to a minimum despite his indestructible jail and the handcuffs restraining his ankles, Kamui showed a wide and creepy grin which made the Amanto instinctively take a step back.

- _Dare to repeat these words in my face without all these things to hold me down~?_ Teased playfully the redhead.

Abo gulped, cold sweat running down his spine while cerulean and deadly eyes shot glares at him.

 _-Disgusting? C_ himed Kamui. _A man and a woman, even among siblings are still following the nature's laws. A man and another man on the other hand… this is_ _ **truly**_ _disgusting in my opinion…_

 _-Yo-You won't understand, anyway!_ Retorted the Amanto.

 _-So it seems~!_ Cheered the Yato. _But… tell me something,_ he began _, are you usually the one being ass-fucked or the one doing it…? Just curious~_

Abo flushed even redder than he already was and if Kamui had first thought of a roasted pig, he was now imagining his Admiral as a boiled lobster.

 _-Rejoice! E_ xclaimed Abo. _You won't have to do anything to retrieve that sister of yours because_ _ **I**_ _am the one who'll send you to her… in Hell, that is!_

If the Yato would have normally skinned raw the one daring to even say such nonsensical and conceited words aloud, this time though, he kept calm and remained unfazed.

 _-Heeeeh~ is that so?_ He sneered. _So kind of you, Admiral~! How many days until our lil' party?_

 _-This'll be your_ _ **execution**_ _Kamui, not a party!_ Launched Abo.

 _-Whatever~_ Shrugged the redhead.

Locking his glare on his superior, he repeated _-in a cold and menacing voice-_ his previous question once again.

 _-How many days?_

 _-Three,_ retorted the Admiral. _Enjoy your last three days in this world!_

With this, the Amanto walked away and let the redhead alone in his cell.

* * *

Kamui's cheerful expression fell like a mask.

He couldn't believe it.

Was it really true? Was Kagura really...

Did she really leave for good...?

How could it be...?

How Kagura, how his precious little sister, how the woman he loved so deeply could just... die?

Protecting Kagura at the cost of his own life was _-in Kamui's eyes_ \- his utmost duty.

Because he was her big brother? – _Indeed_  
Because he promised to their mother that he would? – _Perhaps  
_ Because he was in love with her? – _Obviously_  
Because he was her Captain? – _Right_

But not only. Because since long ago, Kamui had made up his mind...

Back then, the kid that he once was cared deeply for his family and, perhaps because he had always taken care of his little sister from the moment their mother had fallen ill - _means since the baby girl's youngest age-_ the big brother couldn't even think of letting her alone. Their bond was already far too strong to be broken.

On the day their Mami died, though, Kamui's promise died along with her. Because on that same day, all his beliefs fell into pieces. His heart and will crumbled apart. And his hatred toward their father exploded in an uncontrollable outburst.

On the other hand, the boy made a new promise. One that he swore to himself.  
The loss of his mother was great and painful. So painful that he just couldn't – _and wouldn't_ \- imagine an even greater one by possibly losing Kagura, his most treasured half.

So no, Kamui would never leave his sister's side.  
Yes, he would always take care of her. Yes, he would always protect her. Yes, he would always stay with her.

That was now his oath.  
And in order to carry out the task, the boy would need to become stronger and he knew it could never be achieved by staying in this 'home' where he didn't feel welcome anymore...

From this point began the two Yato kids' journey among the Harusame and its 7th division.  
Together, the siblings had shared tears.  
Soon, they shared blood on battles.  
Then, they treated the wounds of their bodies in the same room, and those of their hearts in the same bed.

Yet Kamui's new pledge was neither a proof of bravery nor strength. It was only due to his own selfishness and fears. Reasons for which the girl had to pay a heavy price...  
Because of him, the kind and smiling little Kagura had killed.  
Because of him, the pure and innocent Kagura had sinned.  
Because of him, the strong and beautiful Kagura had grown into one of the most infamous villains in the universe.

And because no one - _the Gods, his mother, or even himself_ \- would ever forgive him for soiling such a clean soul, Kamui had long decided to offer his life in exchange of hers. Even if his worthless soul would surely not make the weight against all the blames whom he was the cause...

But in the end, none of this would make a difference because the truth is that he had miserably failed.

Kagura was **gone.**

She left him behind like the stupid Captain, the useless brother, and the weak man that he was.

Yes.  
Kagura was dead.  
And it was Kamui's fault.  
Again.  
Always.

Void filled both his gaze and chest.

Three days.

Three damn days to endure that killing pain all alone in this doomed world.  
Three damn days before to meet back with his beloved one into another world.  
Three damn days before to die in his turn.

 _"_ _Forgive me, Sis'… I'll be here soon"_

Recalling about a certain hairy and grumpy old Yato, Kamui laughed nervously.

 _-Ha ha~ I'm sure Abuto will complain again when he'll learn about it…!_

* * *

 _-So you really intend to kill him, Admiral Abo?_ Inquired the samurai. _Such a skilled man… what a shame._

 _-I don't have the choice anymore! If_ _ **your men**_ _hadn't killed that woman, then perhaps Kamui wouldn't try to kill_ _ **me**_ _!_

 _-Forgive me Admiral, but you_ _ **did**_ _order the Kihetai to kill her, and so we did. I even paid the price of losing one talented subordinate, you know?_

 _-As if I'd care!_ Scolded the Amanto. _You'll gain all these Yatos to lead in exchange, so stop complaining!_

 _-I wonder about that… Will these men really obey the one who took their leaders' life so easily…?_

 _-Yatos aren't even 'men' to begin with… they're_ _ **beasts**_ _! Give them a target or a battlefield and they'll follow you everywhere! Plus, Abuto is still alive if I recall correctly. That one could easily replace that dead subordinate of yours, Takasugi._

The samurai hummed with a nod.

 _"_ _If I can control all these Yatos… then nothing would stop me in destroying the Bakufu and crushing this country! After that, why not taking that dear Admiral's place to conquer outer space…?"_

From his lone eye, the samurai looked at the stupid and doomed Amanto. A crooked smile on his lips, he was already scheming his next plan...

* * *

 **Please, don't cry everyone and above all; don't hate me! (T_T)**

 **I know this was a sad chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it.**

 **Next one might take some time but it'll come eventually, so bear with it.  
**

* * *

 **I apologize if some of you felt offended by Kamui's words.  
Please, remember that this is just a fiction, it doesn't reflect my real thoughts as I have no rights to judge someone's sexuality. I don't have anything against homosexuality and simply needed arguments regarding Kamui & Kagura's relationship to counter Abo's accusations.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes fluttered, slowly adjusting to the brightness of the awfully white room.

Chest rose and fall at each breath, lungs filling with oxygen given through a plastic mask.

Head turned to check on the surroundings. A hospital room.

Heart skipped a beat at the sight of a place one didn't know, as well as a man one didn't know either.

Said man was nonchalantly seated on a chair at the side of the bed with his arms and legs crossed.

Wait. Wasn't he just... sleeping...?!

 _"Ah."_

Something tilted one's memory. Thinking better, the face of the man wasn't unknown.

Right, he was the flaxen-haired policeman she had met the other day.

Quietly, Kagura sat up and took off her mask.

She quickly checked her wounds; already almost healed. Well, she _was_ a Yato, after all! Still, she couldn't forget this feeling... so close to dying...

She sniffed softly. The woman really thought this time was her last in this life, but seems like Death didn't want to free her that soon...!

 _"Wait…!"_

What about Kamui?! Where was her brother?! Was he safe?! And what about the squad? What about Abuto?

She eyed the policeman snoring peacefully with his chin falling upon his chest. Then, she silently got up and tore the pipe of her perfusion. Dressed with one of these ugly paper-like hospital robes, she tiptoed on the cold tile to get out of the room.

Her hand on the handle, she barely opened the door that another hand immediately came to push it back closed. She turned to see the policeman and his bored face when he put handcuffs on her wrists.

She blinked.

 _-Wounded ones should stay in bed,_ he scolded gently.

 _-I'm perfectly fine!_ She retorted. _Let me go!_

He frowned.

 _-How could you be fine when your body looked like some bloody Emmental a few hours ago?! You're lucky we barely arrived in time to save you!_

 _-What?_

* * *

 **-A few hours earlier-**

Sougo and his men were on the docks, all ready to act. He nodded at one of them and the loud siren echoed.

 _-This is the Shinsengumi! You're encircled! Drop the weapons and put your hands in the air!_

Then, the Captain of the 1st division ordered to catch all the suspects. Despite the numerous cops, two of them managed to escape in the uproar. Unfortunately, Sougo didn't get the chance to chase after them as Yamazaki called to him, but he assumed the one thrown over the other's shoulders must have been wounded as he seemed unconscious.

 _-Captain, over here! There's a victim!_

The more he was getting closer, the more Sougo winced at the spectacular violence used to kill the woman. As if some giant kitchen tool had been used in order to core the heart, the rest of her body was in a perfect and very neat condition. The hole in her chest wasn't made by any kind of weapon he knew. Actually, it was almost the right size for the officer to put his hand inside...

But, what kind of man - _or monster-_ could have ripped a woman's heart out with his bare hand before to crush it like a rotten fruit?

 _-Captain! There's another one right here!_

 _-Hah!? One more cor...pse?_

Sougo fell silent at the familiar clothes and vermilion hair of the second woman bathing in her blood. Crouching at her sides, he gently brushed a strand of hair.

He clicked his tongue as he recognized the Chinese girl. How the hell did she end up here?! And why had she been killed? There were so many bullet holes in her dress... clearly, the shooter wanted to make sure she wouldn't wake up anymore.

" _What a waste…"_ he thought.

A beautiful girl like her... He really should have asked for her name on that day...

To his surprise, he noticed that the redhead was still breathing.

 _-Call an ambulance right now!_ _ **HURRY!**_

Judging by the amount of blood and the numbers of shots, it was already a miracle by itself. Yet, he knew she would most likely die before they could even reach the hospital...  
Despite being fully aware of that sad reality, Sougo couldn't help praying she would hang on until then. He didn't want to remember the day his own sister had died before his very eyes...

Hopeful, he took off his jacket and ripped his sleeves apart to make some withers with it. He had no idea who in hell that girl was, but he swore he wouldn't allow her to die in his arms! Not before he could hear her voice telling him her name!

As he tied a strong knot around her ribcage, she coughed some more blood.

Obviously, she had no will to die either and the young Captain felt quite impressed.

Soon, the buzzer of the ambulance deafened his ears.

* * *

- _You don't remember?_ Inquired the policeman.

Kagura slightly recalled hearing something like...

What was it again?

Ah, right. The **Shinsengumi,** _AKA_ the Bakufu's dogs.

 _-Where's Kamui?_ She asked firmly.

 _-Huh— Who's that?_ Blinked the man in confusion.

 _-A man looking just like me!_ She argued. _Blue eyes, red hair tied in a long braid… where is he?_

Obsessed to learn about her brother, Kagura tightly gripped the man's shirt while slowly forcing herself against him.

 _-Is he okay?! He's fine, right?!_

Sougo discovered that he was unable to shake her off. Her strength was such that he couldn't but step back every time she pushed him backward. How could that girl be _so_ strong, anyway?!

- ** _Please,_** _tell me he's—_

 _-Hey, hey, calm down! We… didn't find anyone looking like you_ , he announced sadly.

The Yato's gaze fell to the ground, her grip loosening and arms slumping down.

 _-Then_ _ _…_ that means you didn't arrest the whole Kiheitai, right? _

Sougo frowned.

They had, indeed, allowed the most important members, Takasugi and some close subordinates to escape, but... how much did that girl know?

 _-Is that 'Kamui' one of them?_

 _-Of course, not!_ She shouted angrily. _He's their target! They drugged him and… kidnapped him_ _…_

Angry at these humans and angry at herself, Kagura bit her lip. How could she have let something like this happen?! Where was her brother now...?

 _"Target?"_ Wondered Sougo.

Who could be that man for the Kiheitai to want him? What kind of bond did he have with the girl? And who was she, to begin with?!

He sighed.

It felt like a long and unpleasant lot of work would soon fall on him... But seeing how the redhead seemed disturbed by the whole thing, he grabbed her shoulders while gently leading her back to the bed.

 _-We'll talk about it later. You're still recovering, so take some rest first._

 _-I told you I'm fine_ , she grumbled.

 _-No one can be fin— huh?!_

The officer's jaw dropped down when the girl suddenly lifted her robe. Aside from her black underwear and the velvet look of her fair skin - _which he wouldn't have minded to touch_ \- Sougo spotted her wounds, cicatrized as if already old from a few weeks.

 _-I_ _ **am**_ _fine_ , she repeated again.

 _-This can't be,_ he whispered, puzzled.

 _-Listen, I am not as weak as you earthlings are and I would have already killed you if you hadn't helped me before, but… I don't have time to lose! I have to find him at all cost!_

He shook his head.

 _-Wait, what are you saying? You…_

 _"Huh? Earthlings…?"_

 _-You're… not human…?_ He voiced, more as a fact than a question.

Kagura sighed.

 _-Took you long enough to realize!_ She scoffed. _I'm an Amanto._

 _-Hah? How am I even supposed to know?! You said you were coming from 'far away' and I don't remember you denying coming from China when I pointed your dress!_

 _-AH! That's right! Where are they? I mean my clothes. I can't get out like this!_

 _-You won't get out_ _anyway,_ he scolded. _First, you're handcuffed and next, you're still a suspect in this affair._

Kagura looked at the man, unfazed.

 _"This guy won't let me be, will he?"_

Effortlessly, she spread her wrists until the handcuffs' link broke as if it was made of paper.

Smiling proudly to the policeman, she mocked him.  
 _  
-Oh? You mean_ _ **these**_ _were handcuffs~?! Aww… I thought they were some earthling's bangles~_

Sougo's eyes grew wide while the girl casually discarded the metal wristbands like mere junk.  
 _  
-I told you I could've killed you~ Us people of the Yato tribe are amongst the most powerful ones in the universe, you know~? S_ he bragged playfully.

 _"Yato…?"_

Sougo had already heard of them. According to the saying, they were insanely strong Amantos from a famous warrior species. Alas, most of them were quite the bloodthirsty type and were even fighting their own kind. Hence the fact their bloodline was slowly coming to an end.

He had never seen a Yato until today, but judging by her previous show, he could tell she wasn't joking.

He realized that this girl was able to crush him anytime she wished to. Somehow, that frightening news made her appear even more attractive in his eyes despite being already quite a good-looking woman. That redhead was undoubtedly... **interesting** _..._

 _-What was someone like you doing there, then? It's pretty obvious you're not working with the Kiheitai… Are you the one who killed the blondie?_

 _-Blondie?_

 _-Blonde-haired woman, pink clothes, two guns… wasn't she the one who shot you? Her heart was turned into hashed meat._

Kagura's mouth opened in awe. She knew Kamui was the one behind it and her heart swelled inside. Unconsciously, she blushed.

 _-He did it for me…_ she whispered to herself. _Kamui avenged me._

She smiled softly and Sougo felt all the more curious about this young woman rejoicing at the poor blonde's fate.

He didn't miss the name she had voiced for the second time already.  
If that guy was looking like her, then that meant he too was a Yato, right? That could answer about the woman's killer and its brutal strength...

 _-Who's that Kamui? And who are_ _ **you**_ _?_

Kagura sighed.

 _"Too many questions…"_

Glancing quickly around her, she then gestured him to come closer.

Sougo tilted his head toward the girl, waiting for her to maybe whisper some incredible secret.

The only thing she gave him, though, was a strong hit in the back of his neck before he dozed off.

 _-You don't seem to be bad or dumb,_ she admitted to the fainted man at her feet _, but I can't afford to lose more time with you_

Without further delay, Kagura donned her shorts, stockings and boots, but her dress had been put into the trash bin since it was full of blood and bullet holes...  
Left with no other choice, the girl 'borrowed' the white shirt of the flaxen-haired officer, even if it wasn't really to her taste. His jacket was certainly nicer, but she doubted that wearing the uniform of Edo's police could be a good idea!

 _"Ah!"_ Well... after some thoughts... perhaps it _was_ a good idea...

She smirked at her fabulous plan and put the jacket on her shoulders before to escape by the window. The chances to meet some of her new 'colleagues' in the hospital's corridors were high and would definitely be troublesome!

* * *

 **Though I'm sure you've all understood;**

 **-YES, it was Matako** **who shoot Kagura and killed her (** what a bitch! **)  
-BUT Kagura was saved by the Shinsengumi (** _lil' thanks to Yamazaki & Sougo_ **) and thus, isn't dead anymore (** lol **)  
-Kamui ended up by killing Matako because he was daaaaamn pissed (**re-lol **)** _ **  
**_

 **Honestly?  
I never liked Matako~ ^^**

 **That aside, I suppose that you must feel a bit relieved now, right?**

 **Well, don't forget that last but not least fact:**

 **-Kamui is currently waiting in a jail for his death penalty** **to come** **(** in only 3 days _ **)**_ _ **.**_

 **~To be continued in the next chapter!~**


	10. Chapter 10

At his awakening, Sougo felt cold.

Lying half-naked on the floor tiles, he cursed the redhead and his own naivety for lowering his guard so easily.

Not only had she taken his uniform's shirt and jacket, but also his Shinsengumi Police badge - _which he always kept in his inner pocket_ \- as well as his precious sword; the last _Kiku-Ichimonji RX-78!_

 _-Tch! That China girl…!_

* * *

Before to put her plan in actions, Kagura had tried to learn what had become of Abuto and her squad, but as expected, the red Harusame ship wasn't here anymore...

Those fucking samurais had dared to take her brother away but also the whole 7th division!?

 _"Tch! I'll make sure to slaughter every one of them!_ _"_

But first, the girl had to find her brother...

She could have asked the old Housen for some help, but honestly, she had easily understood the first time she had seen his gaze that the King of the Yatos had become nothing more than a perverted geezer... just thinking about it gave her goosebumps.

The young Amanto had nowhere to go, no ship to escape, and no comrades to rely on. She was all alone on this foreign planet and soon, a certain flaxen-haired guy would be running after her.

There was only one thing left for her to do, now...

 **~…~**

Kagura was astonished to see how easy it was to pass through the heavy and giant wooden gates of Edo's castle with her new attire on.

Whenever the guards had doubt about her identity, she clicked her tongue in annoyance, glared at them the best she could and proudly exposed her black and golden badge.

If some wondered since when the Shinsengumi allowed women within their ranks, some recalled that one of the strongest Mimawarigumi's officers was no one _but_ a woman.

Of course, the redhead always made sure to hide with her fingers the name of the real owner's badge and thanked the Bakufu for the lack of picture.

 _-Heh?! Y-You're part of the first division?!_ Exclaimed one of the guards.

 _-Please, forgive us, Ma'am!_ Begged another.

 _-You're lucky I'm in a good mood today!_ She retorted angrily, _or else I'd kill you right away with my blade!_

The Yato laughed mentally at these poor and stupid earthlings. No wonder the Bakufu's _samurais_ had lost the war - _ages ago-_ against the Amantos if every little one of them was so naive!

 **~…~**

At some point, Kagura had to drop her sword before going further. She gladly gave up the useless katana hanging at her waist. After all, it wasn't like she needed some weapon in the first place, although she would have liked to have her umbrella with her... By chance, today was cloudy and allowed her to walk outside without feeling too ill.

Pursuing her way toward the Shogun's personal quarters, she infiltrated what seemed to be her goal.

Alas, she didn't expect to fall upon a woman! The young lady seemed to be about her age and judging by her fancy kimono and pale skin, Kagura assumed that she might well be part of the Shogun's family.

She understood that her doubts were right when she recognized the famous Tokugawa crest on the lady's chest.

She smirked.

 _-Hello, milady~_

* * *

When the rumor about a woman enlisted into his own division reached Sougo's ears, the man knew _oh very well_ which woman the men were all talking about...

Pictured as a " _fierce and strong-looking young woman_ ", many considered the Amanto as a person equally young and dangerous as her Captain division.  
For sure, Sougo wasn't denying that she might well be _very_ dangerous, indeed probably around his own age, and just like her new surname "the red beauty" would suggest; a peculiar woman with burning vermillion hair.

Without wasting any more time, the Captain called all his men back before to rush for the Castle of Edo.

As he hoped that nothing bad was happening while he had let the Amanto escape from his surveillance, he swore to himself that this China girl - _whoever in hell she was_ \- would NOT get away that easily after what she had done to him...

Oh yes, this time, he would make sure she wouldn't be able to break the handcuffs he'd put on her... He would take all his time to enjoy— _***cough***_ —to make her regret that haughtiness of her...

He grinned just thinking about it.

No one would ever dethrone "the Prince of Sadist".

 **~...~**

When Sougo finally barged into the Princess's room with his men, he fell upon a rather unexpected scene. The redhead Amanto and the Tokugawa Princess were casually chatting as if they had known each other for years.

 _-He he~! Is that so~?_ Inquired the Princess while giggling behind her long sleeve.

 _-I swear!_ Argued the Yato. _That's why… Soyo-chan, would you help me, please?_

She bowed deeply until her forehead met the _tatamis._

Sougo blinked incredulously. The hell was that?

 _-Please, raise your head!_ Ordered the Princess. _  
_

 _-_ _What…the hell…is…_ _ **that**_ _...?  
_

 _-Oh, you're here Okita-san?!_ She finally noticed.

 _-Hime-sama, please, get away from this suspicious Alien,_ he deadpanned as he pointed the tip of his _-replacement-_ sword at the Yato's face.

Kagura glared at him with a crooked smile.

 _-Don't be rude to my friend!_ Scolded the young girl.

 _-Hah?_ _ **Friend?**_ Chimed the policeman.

* * *

 **-Earlier-**

 _-Hello, milady~_

 _-Heh?! W-Who are you?!_

Kagura quickly realized the young lady in front of her seemed to know very little about the outside world... So candid... and so easy to trick... She smiled before to fell on one knee.

 _-Please, forgive me, milady! My name is Kagura and I act as the Vice-Captain of the Harusame's 7_ _th_ _division. I am an Amanto prisoner of this beautiful blue planet of yours and thereby request your help in order to save both my squadron and my Captain._

 _-A-Amanto…?! Wait_ _ _…_ what do you mean by 'save'_ _ _…_?_

Kagura explained everything to the Princess whose eyes widened when she learned about the abducted Captain being her older brother. Somehow, Soyo could totally relate to the redhead and quickly felt sympathy for that strong and brave woman who had faced so many hardships alone in order to rescue her one and only relative.

As the Shogun's little sister, Soyo's life was rather boring. She felt more like a prisoner than a princess although she knew it was for her own safety. Just like Kagura, she also loved her brother deeply and wished she could help him more often in his work as the country ruler...

On that fateful day, the Tokugawa Princess was finally given the opportunity to feel herself being useful and provide some help to people thanks to her rank.

Whoever was the woman in front of her, she swore to herself she would help this stranger the best she could.

 _-How may I help you?_ She asked seriously.

 _-I'll just need a ship with a crew,_ replied the Kagura.

 _-That's all?!_ Blurted the Princess, surprised by the small and easily fulfilled request.

 _-I'll_ _ _make those motherf__ _ _—_ I mean, those mongrels pay by myself! _

Soyo asked more questions to the Yato, eager to learn more about the Amantos she knew so little about, and the life of a space pirate that sounded like some fairytale.

* * *

 **-Now-**

 _-Hah?_ _ **Friend?**_ Chimed the policeman.

 _-Okita-san, you'll accompany this young lady on her journey and will help in the disbandment of the Kihetai._

 _-What?!_ Exclaimed the two in unison.

 _-As an ally, we have to stop those dangerous people! Both the Vice-Captain of the Harusame's 7_ _th_ _division and the Captain of the Shinsengumi's 1_ _st_ _division will work together on this important mission._

 _-Wait Hime-sama, you can't be—_

 _-Amantos and Earthlings will help each other,_ cut Soyo as she didn't even listen to Sougo's complains _. This is perfect to strengthen our bonds~!_ She cheered while happily clapping her hands together.

The Yato sighed while Sougo glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

" _Vice-Captain of the Harusame's 7_ _th_ _division?_ "

So in short, next to him was a wonderfully dangerous and high-ranked Yato Amanto part of a worldly-size organization currently working hand-in-hand with his own government... Right?

This girl kept impressing him with each minute passing! Now, he _really_ was interested...

* * *

Unable to shake the strong will of the Princess, Kagura and Sougo were forced to leave together aboard one of the Shogunate's ship.

Before leaving, Kagura had asked her new friend Soyo for a change of clothes as she had no intentions to meet with her brother dressed like an Earth's police member...  
The princess granted her with a new dress identical to her previous one but in a white color this time – _because it fitted better with Kamui's black clothes~_

If Sougo secretly enjoyed the sight of her nice little ass in those tight shorts of hers while she was wearing his own jacket and shirt, he admitted that her skintight dress wasn't bad either...  
Her long and creamy legs were still pretty exposed and it fitted her breast and waist much better than his uniform. Hard to think that a beauty like her could be some alien warrior!

But while the young Captain was peeping— _ ***cough*** _ —studying the girl as she looked through one of the ship's porthole, he noticed her gaze focused on the decreasing Earth, her mind somehow lost into the darkness of space.

Sougo had almost forgotten but he was actually in space. He had never left Japan, not to mention Earth! The outside view gave him the feeling to be 'nowhere' and as lost as the girl seemed to be...

However, he admitted that this unique sight was rather beautiful, was it the one of the blue planet or the girl looking at it...

 _-So much water_ _… no wonder it's called the 'blue' planet._ _Yet it's so bright and sunny_ _…_

Her voice was so soft and low that he wondered if she was actually talking to him or just to herself.

 _-You don't seem to know about rainy season_ , he sneered.

 _-At least rain does stop at one point_ _…_ she replied with a sad and lonely smile that certainly didn't fit her.

He cleared his throat and brought a more suited and less awkward topic.

 _-By the way, you have a plan or something…?_

The girl switched her gaze back to the nothingness of space.

 _-I do._

Sougo waited for some explanations but none seem to come.

 _-O~kay_ _… mind to share, then?_

She threw a quick glance at him but kept quiet.

It had been fast, but not enough for Sougo to _not_ notice the disdain in her eyes.

That girl and her nonchalant way to look at him _-and mostly everyone-_ as if he was something she would not even bother herself with... it ticked him off. She may be some kind of super strong fighter, Sougo was himself far from being weak.

Her long and bored sigh was the last trigger for him to lose his patience.

 _-Oi,_ he growled. _I couldn't care less about your problems but the Princess gave me a job to do and I sure like hell will do it._

She didn't seem impressed and he wondered what she might be thinking when she finally began to speak.

 _-You'll meet Abo as an official from the Bakufu._

 _-Abo?_

 _-The Admiral of the Harusame._ _You'll tell him you're after those Kihetai fuckers and that the red ship they were abroad brought you here._

 _-What about you?_

 _-I'll go look for my men. Kamui might certainly not be here, but… I'll need the help of my comrades for the next step._

 _-You sure must like that guy a lot…!_ He stated dryly.

 _-That 'guy' is my brother and the current 7th division's Captain! Show some respect,_ she scorned.

 _"Brother?"_

No wonder the redhead was so desperate to find the man, then...

After all, Sougo himself knew too well how family – _especially among siblings-_ was precious... He, too, had once tried everything he could in order to save his beloved sister Mitsuba. Alas, nothing he did back then managed to cure that damn illness of her...

Suddenly, he felt a bit bad for the China girl.

The first time he had seen the Yato hiding her pale skin under the shade of her _kasa_ like one of these court ladies, she was wearing her red and golden Chinese dress. For a time, he had even wondered if she was some kind of living doll.

When she had 'fled' from him a bit later, a little girl she had bumped into asked her if she was the princess of some foreign country and Sougo honestly thought that she might well be one.

But then, he leaves on a raid to stop the Kiheitai right on the next day and what does he find? That same Chinese doll on the ground, bleeding to death and barely alive!

 _"Perhaps she's really a princess, after all?"_ He thought at that time.

One running away from her country and whose life is at stakes? By trying to run away from the one holding her captive she had been shot down?  
Or perhaps was she fighting for her country like one of those legendary warriors-princesses? Battling with everything she got but still fell on the battlefield?

Yet the truth was that she was no princess at all. She was just a rude and violent Amanto. A strong and crazy Yato discovering that even bullets could harm the strongest ones. A sister wishing for nothing than reuniting with her brother.

The more he learned about her, the more Sougo liked the unusual traits of the girl and... the more he felt attracted to her. She was so carefree, so straightforward, so cocky and, so dangerous!

Also... he had to admit; indeed a beautiful girl on top of that... Of course, her curves were quite appealing and her physical traits pretty unusual, but he liked her hypnotic gaze much more. At first glance, her cerulean eyes seemed so bright and soft like the endless sky when actually, they were cold and murderous like the bottomless ocean.

He suddenly remembered that he still had no idea what her name was.

 _-Unlike some China girl, I do respect the people I have to work with,_ he retorted. _What's supposed to be the next step, exactly?_

* * *

 **Thanks to Soyo, Kagura has now the chance to rescue Kamui!**

 **Sadly, the princess' order to destroy the Kihetai also means that Harusame has to join forces with the Shinsengumi!**

 **Of course, Kagura doesn't give a damn about anyone but her brother while Sougo seems to be more interested in the Yato girl rather than his mission...**

 **Will they still be able to work together? Will they** **be on time before Kamui's execution? Will they succeed in finding and killing Takasugi?  
**

 **And what has become of Abuto and the whole 7th division, by the way?**

 **To be continued~**


	11. Chapter 11

_-It's so rare for us to have guests_ , explained the Admiral as he led Sougo to what seemed to be his office.

 _-Don't worry about me,_ shrugged the Captain, _I'm just here for the job  
_

 _-And what brings you here?_

 _-I'm sure you're aware that just like the anti-Amanto factions, anti-Bakufu ones also exist, right?_

 _-Hmpf! Those scums are nothing but losers that can't live with time!_

Sougo ignored the Amanto's comment and pursued with his story.

 _-Of course, I don't need to tell you that our recent alliance brought many more displeased people. The real problem is that they keep growing. One particular group has become really disturbing lately and the Shogun can't afford to let such ronins tarnish his greatness. I'm sure you wouldn't either, right, Admiral Abo?_

 _-I don't like to meddle with petty livings, but you're certainly right, indeed._

 _-We happened to arrest all the members of that terrorist group. All but their leader,_ he clarified.

 _-How unfortunate._

 _-By chance, we managed to follow him and the ship he used to flee_ _ _…_ that red one I just saw earlier. _

_-Wh-What do you mean?_ Sweated the Amanto.

 _-How is it that a common enemy of us was on board of a ship with the_ _Harusame_ _brand on it_ _ _…_?_

 _-Well, that red ship you're talking about is the one of the seventh division. We discovered not long ago that they were involved in many 'dirty' businesses and thus considered as traitors. I assume they were probably working hand in hand with the one you're looking for_ _ _…_ _ Justified Abo. _  
_

 _-Traitors?_ Chimed Sougo.

 _-Yes, their Captain will be publicly executed today. Would you like to assist, perhaps? You could check and investigate_ _the ship_ _later_ _ _…_ _

Sougo was young, but not enough to fall into what he knows what a fucking trap.

Assist? What a joke! More like eyeing his own possible fate and joining the culprit's side, yeah! That green Amanto was only trying to scare the shit out of him while buying Takasugi more time to flee...

 _"Tch! No way in hell I'm gonna fall for that freakin' toad's tricks!"_

But Sougo had to keep Abo's attention in order for the China girl to fulfill her own part of the plan...

 _-I'm sure that'll we be **very** entertaining_ _…_ agreed the flaxen-haired.

* * *

As she walked toward the control room, Kagura noticed that there were increasingly more guards standing in her way. Unfortunately for them, even if the girl had to fight against the whole world, nothing would stop her in getting back at her brother's side.

When he saw her, the old Yato blinked incredulously, thinking he had some kind of hallucinations.

The redhead knocked out the last guard and stood tall before her colleague.

 _-Is that how you 'handle things'?_ Sneered Kagura _. You sure are growing old for getting caught up_ _ **that**_ _easily, Abuto…_

He laughed nervously. Man, that brat was still as rude and brash as ever, but he never felt so happy to hear her sass!

 _-Sorry young lady, but I kinda got some 'problem' with my arm, you see~? And as far as I know, you didn't score better in getting back our Captain, am I wrong_ _ _…_?_

She smirked, secretly happy she hadn't killed him. Kagura would never admit it, but at some point, she did miss his never-ending complaints.

Just when she wanted to shut his mouth up, the cold and hard metal of a gun barrel tickled her back.

 _-Seems like you Yatos are quite the tough ones!_ Snorted a dog-like Amanto.

She clicked her tongue. Guns again? The last ones she had seen had been quite painful to her liking...

Although Yatos' umbrellas could fire bullets like real guns, very few were those who used them in that way. After all, what was the need of firing a bullet from afar when one could crush flesh and bones with his bare hands?

Those kinds of weapons were good for cowards and weak people... but Kagura was neither a coward nor a weakling. Her fists felt like iron and her kicks like steel. Unless in a case of last emergency, never, would she rely on something like this rather than her own strength.

Without moving from an inch of her current spot, she used, once more, her natural agility and lightning speed to bend her back forward until her hands could touch the floor. Stretching her left leg in a graceful vertical split, she sent a powerful uppercut into the dog's jaw with the back of her boots.

As the tall Amanto stumbled backward from the blow, she crouched down and quickly swept his legs away.

The eighth's Captain fell on his ass, letting go of the gun in his fall.

 _"_ _So easy~"_ thought the girl before to pick up the weapon.

Then, strongly pressing the cylinder against the Amanto's head, she whispered in his fluffy ear.

 _-Yato or not, only the strong ones survive in this world~_

Enjoying the slight twitch of his pointy ear at each word she voiced, she slowly stressed her next ones.

 _-Did you know that I took no less than seven damn bullets_ _, Captain Gourou~? It completely ruined my new dress! But_ _ _…_ I wonder how many bullets __you_ _could take before dying~_

 _-W-Wait a minute_ , sweated the Amanto _, I-I was only following Abo's orders! You know that, r-right?!_

 _-Oh, sure~!_ She reassured. _And I find your loyalty quite commendable, to be honest_

 _-R-Really? Ha Ha ha~ Actually, I've always admired you and Kamui, you know?_

 _-Heeeeh~ is that so~?_

 _-Y-YEAH! You two did a great job with the whole 7_ _th_ _division and—_

 _-And you betrayed us all…_ she growled.

 _-N-No! That's—_

 ***click*** She took off the gun's security.

 _-I can't forgive traitors,_ she spat.

The Amanto gulped.

 _-This ship is my home and these men are my comrades. Not only did you dare to attack our Captain and pride as the Yato tribe_ _… you also harmed the one dearest to me._ _Did you seriously think you could steal everything away before getting rid of the troublesome little sister…?_

She grinned creepily.

 _-Do you have some kind of death wish, by chance~?_

 _-Listen! I never wa—_

 ** _-SHUT UP!_** She yelled suddenly. _Don't play games you're afraid of losing…_ she hissed in disdain.

Then, she threw the gun away and the Amanto sighed in relief, thinking the girl had chosen to spare his life.

Alas, his grace was short as Kagura bluntly snapped his neck like child's play. The dead body fell while boredom and disgust were written all over her face.

 _-From now on, the Harusame's eighth division shall be under the seventh's commandment. Any complaints?_

Of course, none dared to face the dangerous Yato.

Briefly tilting her head to her old male counterpart, Kagura gestured Abuto to carry out her new announcement. The man didn't have to ask what was going to happen next; her strong gaze told him what he already assumed.

* * *

Kamui was locked to a thick pole with heavy cuffs on his wrists. Because he had barely been fed and was drugged every damn day, his body felt both weak and heavy.  
Yet, even if he had been in great form, the Yato had no wish to fight anymore. Now that he had lost his everything, he couldn't care less about life.

He vaguely looked around him. The arena they were in - _which usually served as a type of coliseum_ \- was so full of Harusame that he supposed his execution to be one of the biggest show since years! Higher in a safe and nice-looking gallery was the Admiral whose hand - _now lacking a phalanx_ \- was bandaged.

The redhead snorted a smirk.

 _"_ _Serves you right, pig"_

The numerous executioners standing all around him were all very tall and strong-looking. Could they be Dakinis? Judging from their bodies and horned masks, chances were big. Oddly, the lone one currently standing in front of him - _and probably in charge of his punishment-_ was looking awfully frail and small... but with a _very_ peculiar aura...

What was this feeling?

For a time, Kamui wondered if behind this mask, the red eyes staring at him were those of another Yato. One whose level might well be around his own or Kagura's one.

Ah, whatever.

After all, what was the meaning of strength if it couldn't even protect the things dear to oneself?

* * *

Sougo wondered why he was now disguised as one of these monstrous Amanto.  
By the way, was none of them even surprised by the more than obvious difference in size between the real executioners and himself?!

 _"_ _That China girl'd better not mess up!"_ He laughed nervously in his head, not _that_ eager to fight so many huge aliens all at the same time...

 _-Look up,_ he ordered at the Yato in front of him.

When the prisoner glared at him, the girl's words echoed through his head.

 _"_ _A man looking just like me!"_  
" _Blue eyes, red hair tied in a long braid…"_

Man, she didn't lie one bit about that brother of hers! The same pale skin, the same long and flame-colored hair - _indeed tied in a braid_ \- and the same gorgeous blue eyes than her - _more depressed though_. Were they twins?

Okita Sougo was a man 1000% heterosexual. But now that he was facing that male version of her... the officer felt something extremely awkward inside of him. He would never admit it, but if he was himself quite a handsome man, that _bishonen_ in front of him was...

Well, captivating for the least!

Still, Sougo would never trade the luscious curves of a woman like the China girl for the flat chest and muscular figure of a man, even if that one was her spitting image!

Laughing nervously at his unexpected and twisted thoughts, he smirked behind his mask.

 _-Higher~_ he ordered to the Yato.

Kamui blinked when Abo's beheaded body crashed from above.

Looking up to the balcony, his eyes widened, his mouth falling open at this miracle. To say that the Yato was surprised was an understatement.

What is this? He wondered then.

An angel? Some sort of magnificent being under the appearance of his little sister?

Like some kind of war Goddess, the woman above was proudly displaying Abo's head as if divine punishment had fallen on him.

With her foot nonchalantly resting over the railing _-and exposing the creamy skin of her godly thighs_ \- she stood stronger and taller than the fiercest fighters Kamui had ever seen.  
Looking down on the weak mortal beings in the arena, the young and beautiful creature was dressed in a sparkling white _Qipao_ with the back sheath of her purple umbrella hanging at her waist.

There was no word to describe her fearful yet fascinating beauty, but the deadly silence reigning among the spectators spoke by itself.

She was the epitome of a true pure blood Yato clanswoman.

Because, indeed, if that legendary species of warriors was known for its tremendous fighting abilities and love for battle, what also made those Amantos so peculiar was their physical appearance.  
Opposite to the Dakinis who looked like horned demons, Yatos looked like mere yet very attractive humans. The fair and smooth look of their skin was due to their weakness against the sunlight. A trait that could easily discredit the whole breed, but none of them had scars thanks to that healing power of them, which raised Yatos to a rank of almost immortal beings.

Kamui never had faith in anything else than strength itself, but he wondered if perhaps his tribe had some kind of secret deity whom he had never heard of before, because clearly, there was no way that this apparition could be _his_ Kagura nor even real at all.

After all, wasn't his sister's dress red – _soiled by her own blood and ripped by bullets_ \- instead of white like a shining armor?

Maybe his hunger was now messing with his brain? Making him see hallucinations? Or was it because he was slowly reaching the end?

Wait. Why would Heavens even bother with unworthy souls anyway?

Certainly, that woman was the Devil itself, luring her preys to attract them more easily into the depths of Hell...

* * *

Kagura was standing behind the Admiral Abo.

She blew something in his ear and for a short time, the Amanto's blood ran cold, thinking Death had come for him disguised as the Yato girl. Just the time for his face to twist in fear and already, she had tightly gripped the few hairs he had.

Kagura's hate had never been so strong. Her wish to kill, to _destroy_ , to _**eradicate**_ , had never been so vivid for her hands to shake. More than ever, her blood boiled under her skin, rushing through her veins so fast that it almost hurt.

It ached even more to know him still alive, but at the same time, it was thrilling to have him at her mercy. Oh yes, it itched her to turn that fucking bastard into a total butchery! But, hell! As if she would risk staining her beautiful dress with his dirty blood!

Like snakes waking up at her command, strong veins popped up on her already tensed muscles. Using all the strength within her body, calling out to the slightest ounce of power she could gather, the Yato snatched Abo's head off, tearing his greenish skin apart.

Relieved yet disgusted, she held her new trophy the farthest she could.

Because Kagura's cold-blooded revenge knew no limits, she bluntly kicked – _as if the worst trash ever-_ the headless body for it to fall above the railing and crash a few meters lower in a bloody splat.

Exposing its dripping head to the crowd below, she knew she had caught everyone's attention.

 _-I, Kagura, Vice-Captain of both the seventh and eighth division just took the Admiral's head with my hands! Thereby I shall become the new Harusame Admiral!  
_

 _"_ _Sh-She killed Abo!" "The 8_ _th_ _division too?!" "As if we'd let a woman command us!" "Yeah, he's right!" "Kill the woman!" "Kill the traitors!"_

Kagura frowned. She knew from the beginning it wouldn't be that easy...

Well, time for plan B, then!

 _-Yatos of the 7_ _th_ _division!_ _Fellows of the 8_ _th_ _division!_ She yelled to the crowd below. _For our honor and our Captain,_ _ **FORWARD!**_

 _-You heard the damsel?!_ Shouted Abuto in his turn. **_ATTACK!_**

While all the Amantos were clashing ones against the others, Kagura threw Abo's head into the crowd and climbed the fence of the balcony. Watching the fight below her feet, she spotted her beloved Kamui and met his gaze.

It wasn't a simple uproar that Kamui was witnessing with his own eyes, but a real battlefield. He understood the very moment she had spoken that this dazzling goddess, this entrancing devil was none other than the real Kagura herself.

Once again, his little sister had made quite the fuss! But this time, it felt more than welcome and when she looked at him, he couldn't refrain from smirking because he never felt so proud and happy to see his half so alive.

Her heart swelling at the face she had missed so much, Kagura casually let herself drop from her roost to land on one of her brother's executioners. Combining the strength of her powerful thighs and the weight of her fall, she crushed the Dakini's head into the ground with a single blow.

Sougo took advantage of the situation to free the Yato Captain. When he finally took off his heavy mask, the redhead blinked at him.

 _-You're—_

 _-Okita Sougo, Captain of the Shinsengumi's 1_ _st_ _division._

 _-An earthling…?!_

 _-I came here on orders from the Princess of the Tokugawa's shogunate to help that sister of yours,_ he grumbled.

Kamui had to admit that he was really impressed this time. How did the short-tempered Kagura manage to get both the 8th division and the Bakufu on her side just by herself? Did she threaten them or what?!

He laughed to himself at that thought.

Right now, the girl looked like a furious beast and he would have loved to fight alongside her, but because of his current weakness, Kamui could barely stand. Thus, he allowed the human Captain to support him as they retreated from the ongoing battle.

* * *

 **Abo is dead, Kamui is alive, Sougo has turned into an Amanto and Kagura into a Goddess, then a beast.**

 **Okay...**

 **What else you ask?**

 **You'll know in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kagura was rampant. It had been some time since she didn't have such a thrilling fight and she really needed to unleash all the frustration that had piled up these last days!

Enemies were coming from everywhere and because she knew her dear Kamui might be looking at her right now, she felt like showing up all the more. Power was rushing in her blood, strength in her limbs and pride in her heart.

If love could blind and give wings, it sure made Kagura very spirited. She spared no one and enjoyed the battle to its fullest while making blood rain under the ceiling of that roofed arena. Nothing could stop her.

More than ever, Abuto felt relieved to have the girl as an ally. Again, he could see how that little baby rabbit had grown into a real killing machine.  
To be honest, he felt himself both proud and also a bit... scared? No words could ever describe the goosebumps on his skin and the uneasiness he was feeling at her happy and creepy face, as if the girl had turned into a very beautiful monster, ripping flesh like the funniest game ever.

* * *

Sougo could easily see how - _madly_ \- happy was the China girl, and it comforted him in the idea that she was worth the mess he was in.

In the plan she had explained to him earlier, the policeman was supposed to get the Yato Captain out while she would take care – _with the help of her comrades_ \- of the others Harusame. He knew he would be of no help to her – _especially without his sword_ \- but he couldn't stop that desire to fight alongside her.

The gaze that the human had on his sister didn't go unnoticed to Kamui.

 _-You'd only be a hindrance,_ warned the Yato.

 _-_ _ **You**_ _are currently a hindrance,_ retorted the human. _I can see how strong she is,_ _but you don't know how strong_ _ **I**_ _am…_

The redhead eyed the man with a dreadful glare. If he wasn't completely worn out, he would have already jumped at that arrogant human's throat to measure his so-called strength.

Of course, the words 'jealousy' or 'threat' didn't cross his mind...

 ** _~...~_**

As planned, Sougo had brought Kamui aboard the Yatos' ship while following his lead up to the infirmary.

Securing his sword back on his left hip, he eyed the weakened man in front of him.

 _-What are you doing?_ Inquired the Yato as he suspected the man of something.

 _-I helped and rescued you as planned. Now that you're safe, I have some matters that I have to take care of._

At the wondering face of the redhead, Sougo grinned evilly.

 _-Learn that Earthlings have what we call 'Battles for revenge'_

 _ _-Revenge? How this fight should only concern you__ _ _ _…_?  
__

 _ _-This whole shit began because of a man who's hiding somewhere over here__ _… and_ _I ain't gonna leave 'til I've paid him back~_

 _"Let's just hope Takasugi's head will calm down Hime-sama's new ambitions_ _…"_ he sighed to himself. _  
_

* * *

Back to the stronghold, Sougo browsed the endless docks and checked every lashing point.

Unfortunately, he found nothing suspicious until he entered some kind of stowage area.

As expected, there was a ship, smaller and different from all those big _made-for-war_ ones which looked very non-Amanto to him. Wasn't it strange for pirates like the Harusame to keep such a ship?

No doubt that it was one of the Kihetai. Takasugi probably didn't expect the Bakufu to send its faithful dogs after him up to space and thus, was forced to hide here for the time being.

Just after getting on deck, Sougo's murderous inner-self spotted the smell of one of his own kind... Listening to his sharp instinct, he dodged the deadly blow coming from behind and turned to look at his attacker.

 _-My, my~ You Shinsengumi-domo are quite the persistent type_ _…_

 _-You're one to talk_ , he retorted. _Fleeing so far away from Earth just because you can't admit that you lost~_

With a small sneer, the eye-patch man smirked at him.

The time for a wink and the two samurais' blades were clashing one against another while bloodlust invaded the area.

All knew how much of a genius Okita Sougo was in terms of swordsmanship. Yet, very little knew about his true self...  
A brave and strong police officer with a little sadistic side? As if!  
The young man was far beyond that shit.

With all the men he had killed – _more like slaughtered, to be exact_ \- he wasn't even sure to know the difference between what was supposedly 'good' and what was 'bad' anymore.  
If not for his Chief and mentor Kondo Isao, the flaxen-haired would have probably fallen to the level of a mere murderer since long...

Sougo felt thrilled to fight against someone skilled enough to kill him. After all, before being a terrorist, Takasugi Shinsuke was also known to be one of the few heroes of the Joi war... and the Shinsengumi Captain easily acknowledged both his strength and skills.

His lips curled up into an evil smile.

* * *

Kagura, Abuto and the others Yatos had already well cleared the room when Sougo came back.

In the blink of an eye, he unsheathed his sword to slice some sort of cow whose giant axe was aiming for the girl. But just like had stated Kamui to him earlier, she had no need for help.  
Instinctively, Kagura threw a blow in her back with her umbrella to annihilate her attacker. Yet her weapon hit no soft flesh but hard metal instead.

 _-Easy there~_ smirked Sougo while restraining her monstrous strength.

 _-What the hell are you doing here?!_ She shouted at him. _Where's Kamui?!_

 _-He's safe_ _ _…_ but seems like you should worry about yourself first,_ he mocked.

 _-This one would have been dead with or without your useless intervention!_

 _-You're welcome, by the way…_

She clicked her tongue and grabbed his collar violently.

 _-I do **not** fucking need you **here** ,_ she hissed between her teeth.

Sougo may be the **S** , he would have been very disappointed if the girl wasn't so _... lively._ But heck, he wouldn't become an **M** either!

 _-My bad~ I was kinda busy sending Takasugi to the other world like the Princess ordered me to_ _ _…_ _ he shrugged.

The girl's eyes slightly widened for a short time, surprised to learn that the rebellious _samurais'_ leader - _and incidentally her brother's abductor_ \- had been cut down by someone like him. That flaxen-haired policeman didn't seem as weak and useless as his fellows she had met at Edo's castle...

 _-And I am **not** your fucking dog, _ he whispered in a growl _, but I may agree to become your fucking-buddy instead~_

Releasing the fabric trapped in her hand, she pushed him away in disgust.

 ** _-ABUTO!_**

 _-What is it, young— Huh? Wasn't that guy supposed to be with the Captain?_ Inquired the old Yato, slightly surprised.

 _-At least he will,_ she mumbled. _I'll finish here alone, so make sure to keep those two idiots alive_ _ _…__

Sougo tried to protest but before he could take a step forward, the old man had thrown him over his shoulder like a mere bag of potatoes.

* * *

 _-Oi! Let me off!_ Ordered Sougo.

Abuto released the young man once he knew the guy wouldn't run off back to the battlefield.

- _How much time do you earthlings need to heal from lethal wounds?_ He inquired coldly.

 _-Hah?_

 _-Yatos only need a few hours at worst. When that girl fights, she can barely stay sane especially at the moment. If she doesn't want you there that's because you'll simply **DIE** if you were to be hurt, stupid!_

Sougo frowned. Himself had sometimes a hard time not to slice - _by mistake_ \- one of his companions in a tough battle, so no wonder he might be taken for an enemy while disguised as one of them!  
Considering the strength of those Yatos and the healing power he had witnessed with his own eyes on the girl, he couldn't find anything to retort back...

 _-Who the hell are you calling stupid, old man?_ He muttered.

Abuto snorted at him and opened the door of the infirmary where, thankfully, Kamui was quietly resting seated on a bed.

 _-Did you get your 'revenge' ~?_ Taunted the redhead, visibly amused to see the human like a powerless sausage.

Sougo glared at him, ready to say he could just fuck off when the older Yato put him down and spoke.

 _-Tch! Look at you, now, stupid Captain!_ He launched.

 _-Ha ha~ I knew you would be upset,_ replied weakly the redhead.

 ** _-IDIOT!_** _I told you it was suicide! The young lady almost killed me because of you!_

 _-But you're still alive~_ He cheered with a smile _. What happened to your arm, by the way?_

 _-You should ask **her,** not me! _Scolded Abuto.

 _-Heeeeh~ Kagura sure must like you a lot for taking only your arm~_ He sneered.

Sougo blinked. So _that_ girl was the culprit behind the mechanical arm of that man...?

 _"Very lively, indeed_ _ _ _ _…!___ "_

Just then, the said girl stormed into the room like a fury and the three men looked at her in surprise.

* * *

Right now, there was only one thing in Kagura's head that kept going on and on like an infinite loop: **Kamui**.

Through the long and numerous corridors of both the stronghold and her ship, she had run with all her might to reach the infirmary. She was out of breath when she finally stomped the door open.

Her heart skipped a beat.

There he was, seating on one of the beds.  
There he was, flesh and bones.  
There he was, just like she remembered him to be.  
There he was, less than two meters away from her.

Ah, how bad she wanted to throw herself into his arms! How bad she wanted to touch him and make sure it wasn't a dream!

But... if the girl could have died of happiness right on the spot, she was also seriously mad. Her hands began to shake because of everything she needed to let out.

She calmed down her breathing and silently walked to him.

She noticed how weak he had become and how the least movement seemed exhausting for him... her chest tingled when he took upon himself in order to stand up.

For a time, she almost gave up to his feeble smile and his wavering arms that were looking for her.

It was hard, but she had to let him know, to make him understand what she had been through.

Resolved, Kagura threw her fist at Kamui's face with one of her most powerful punch.

* * *

 **The two lovers were both dreaming of the same thing: reuniting with one another.**

 **So what could have gotten into Kagura's head for punching Kamui's face so bluntly?**

 **To be continued!**

* * *

 **This chapter might look short (~1,800 words = the format I** ** **originally wanted in order to post regularly** ) but it's only to make you drool for the next one ( will probably be around 2,500 words AND with lemon~) lol  
**

 **Any complaints? Let a review! :p**


	13. Chapter 13

The three men were caught off guard by the girl's sudden appearance.

If they all noticed how much she was panting because she had rushed, Kamui seemed frozen.

Back then, he had only seen her from afar. Now she was there, so close yet still too far away.

He wished so bad to run the few distance breaking them apart and crush her into his arms, but his legs wouldn't allow it.

However, what didn't allow him to let himself look like some weakling was his pride, just as his unexpectedly loud and fast heartbeats told him he just shouldn't wait any longer.

The best he could, he stood up on his feet, his arms rising to hold her into a close embrace.

Yet, instead of a warm and enjoyable hug with her petite figure, Kamui met with the hard and tall body of Abuto.

Kagura had just punched him.

A real and serious jab like the ones he had taught her.

The power of her blow had sent him right into Abuto's hands who grabbed the man like one would catch a ball.

Needless to say, Kamui was just as much surprised as Sougo who kept blinking incredulously.

The redhead reached for his painful jaw to discover some blood at the corner of his lips.

 _-Despite all my respects,_ admitted Abuto _, I would have done it myself if the young lady hadn't..._

Clearly, the young Yato didn't expect his sister to react in such a way, but the veteran's words shocked him equally.

As far as Kamui could remember, Abuto has always been the kind of man to complain about all and nothing, but he had never ever done anything against the two siblings, even if those two were undoubtedly the main reason he had turned so grumpy!

All these years, he had always listened, followed, and wholeheartedly obeyed to his stupid Captain's orders.

From the day the kids had decided to step on the Harusame ship, to the day where they had taken the lead of the 7th squad, all the while having this abnormal relationship, Abuto had never said anything. Not once, he had judged Kamui or Kagura.

All he had ever done was blindly trusting the both of them like the father that they never had should have done.

Obviously, his sharp words made Kamui realize how much these two had been worried and, in the end, how much they cared for him.

He swallowed painfully, but his cheerful smile quickly came back.

 _-Why are you all so rude with me~?_ He complained _. I am the_ _ **victim**_ _here, remember?_

- ** _SHUT UP!_** Yelled Kagura.

Then, she violently grabbed his shirt, literally snatching him from Abuto's hands to force him facing her.

 _-Are we all so weak that you can't even count on us?_ She spat wryly. _Am I that much of a burden that you don't want me around?_

Kamui knew she wouldn't like to be put aside, but he didn't expect that his choice would turn up to be so, _oh so_ wrong...

How ironic!

He who wanted so badly to become the strongest, he who was the head of such a dreadful squadron, he who was known and feared by all, he who has killed so many... well, **he** had been caught so easily...

While all he wanted was to avoid exposing his dearest one to any danger, his choice led that same one to lose her life while saving his own...

 _"I'm still so weak_ _ _…_ "_

Fortunately, despite what Abo had told to Kamui, Kagura was still alive.

Alas, the girl had been severely hurt and not only physically because according to her reaction, the man assumed that both her faith and trust in him had also suffered quite a lot...

" _ **I** am the burden" _

He averted his eyes, ashamed of himself yet too proud to admit his mistake or even apologize.

* * *

Of course, the reason why Kagura had punched her brother wasn't due to the fact that she had alsmot died because of him - _she would gladly die if it was to save him_ \- or even because he had been kidnapped and almost killed _-if not for her rescue operation._

Yes, she was mad at him, but above all, she felt betrayed.

There had never been the slightest secret between the two of them before. Then, someday, her brother had suddenly decided - _despite Abuto's wise advices_ \- to go on a suspicious mission without saying anything to her.  
Worst, he voluntarily _lied_ and forced the old Yato to be his accomplice.

And what for? To protect her?  
To hell that shit!

Kagura was no kid anymore, she didn't need anyone's protection, much less if the price was the life of the one she couldn't even live without!

They had fought so many battles together, had suffered many wounds together and had scared the shit out of Abuto together, so why playing it solo this time?!

 _-What am I exactly?! Some poor and weak little girl?!_

Seeing how silent he was - _opposite to his carefree habits_ \- Kagura knew he felt remorseful. Her grip loosened until her arm slumped back at her side and slowly, she let her forehead rest against his chest.

 _-Don't leave me alone anymore..._ she begged. _I... I was scared to death! I really thought I would lose you..._

He sighed and hugged her strongly.

 _-What should I say?_ He sneered. _Watching you die right before my eyes without being able to do anything!_

He backed away to smile at her teary eyes.

 _-I'm so lucky to have such a badass little sister~!_

- _S-Shut up!_ She blushed.

He laughed and hugged – _more like crushed_ \- her even harder against him.

It was but a whisper, yet Kagura was positive she had heard him saying _'sorry'_ as well as ' _thank you'._

And to think that, would she have been only a few hours later, the girl would be hugging the lifeless corpse of her brother! Well, she wouldn't have been alone for a very long time anyway because, let's be clear, Kagura would have joined him right after killing every single being around...

Reaching her limit, she couldn't stop her tears any longer. Just like a kid crying all the tears of her body, she let out everything she had been holding back until now and deafened the poor Kamui with her loud cries.

Abuto prompted the human policeman to follow him and give the two siblings more privacy.

Sougo easily followed behind the tall Yato, smirking at the weak side of the girl. Even someone like her could cry...

* * *

Kamui kept laughing at her and remembered how much of a crybaby his little sister was. How many years had it been since the last time he saw her crying _that_ hard? Probably too many years because he couldn't even remem—

Ah.

Actually, he _did_ remember.

After all, how could he not?  
The last time Kagura had cried her heart out... it was the day their mother had passed away.

Right. A day – _a pain_ \- he wished he could forget for once and for good.

Shutting his arched eyes tightly close to refrain from crying in his turn, he forced himself to smile harder and let out a strangled chuckle as he crushed Kagura stronger into his arms.

Will he ever be able to forget, one day? Will he ever be able to look at his little sister, at the woman he loved without feeling that he was the reason why the little girl _-who had grown to look so much like his mother-_ had and kept suffering so much?

Will they be able, one day, to be truly happy? Happy from the bottom of their hearts, without the slightest regret to pull them down, without the past to haunt them in their sleep...?

* * *

Once her tears dryed, Kagura silently bathed in the scent of Kamui while absent-mindedly, he gently brushed her hair, the both of them sitting on the bed of the infirmary.

 _-Next time… Next time you'll have to tell me before coming up with such a shitty plan… s_ he whispered.

 _-At your command! Admiral Kagura~_

 _-I'm serious! I… I really thought I'd never see you again…_

 _-And I really thought you were dead,_ he confessed sadly.

She backed away and gazed at his blue eyes.

 _-You killed that woman, right…?_

 _-She dared to shoot you, of course I did!_

 _-Even though she might have given birth to strong children…?_

 _-A kid or the whole world_ _ _… I wouldn't have cared either way__ _._

Kagura knew her brother's principles, especially concerning women and children... At his meaningful words, she felt like crying once again.

 _-Kamui…_

 _-Hmm?_

 _-Don't leave me anymore. I wouldn't be able to live without you_ _…_

 _-Ha ha~ Don't worry! I'd rather follow you into hell than live in this hopeless world alone!_

A lone tear rolled on her cheek and just like him, she tried her best to smile, wondering which one of them was the more gloomy and pitiful one because despite how romantic his confession could sound, Kagura couldn't miss how sad and desperate it was either...

For her as for him, nothing in this world was more precious than being together. Nothing in this world could save those two siblings from their sorrow if the other one was to disappear.

Nothing.

 _-Still_ _ _… d_ on't you dare die on me again_, he ordered.

 _-As if six or seven bullets could kill me!_ She boasted miserably. _See? I'm still here!_

 _-Then keep being here,_ he trumped. _Or I'll become the worst stalker you've ever seen~_

She swallowed a sob.

 _-Stupid!_ She whimpered. _Stop joking and kiss me already!_

He laughed softly. He sure had missed her _tsundere_ side!

Wiping her tears with his thumb, he gently stroked her warm cheek while gazing at her puffy eyes until she closed them. Then, he pulled her face closer and pressed his lips against hers.

It had only been a few days since they had been separated, but Kagura felt like it was years. His soft lips, his gentle touch, his strong arms, his comforting scent... she had missed him so badly she didn't want to part with him ever again.

Afraid to lose him once again, she tightly clung to his neck and deepened the kiss, pressing her whole body against him. Because she wanted to feel him even closer, she kept pushing and soon, the weakened Yato couldn't hold back her strength anymore. He let himself fall backward on the mattress while Kagura, now on top of him was busy ravaging his mouth.

When he stroked her tights, she broke the kiss and pulled away.

 _-Wait, we can't. You're still—_

 _-What? I'm not dying, you know? Just a bit tired because of those damn drugs_ _ _…__

 _-A bit? You can barely stand!_

 _-Would you actually reject me?_ He inquired with puppy eyes.

 _-No, of course, not!  
_

He grinned.

 _-That's a good girl~_

Painfully lifting himself, he grabbed her lips with his own and ventured his hands on her buttocks.

If she was a bit worried at first, she quickly forgot about it when his scent filled her lungs and his taste her mouth. She had nearly lost him, no way in hell she would push him away now!

Just after she had bluntly thrown her dress, he gripped her waist and dragged her down to him.

She stopped her fall a mere inch away from his face and took her time in contemplating him.

Since the day she was born, Kamui had always been here with her. He could have been playing with other kids his age, but no. Instead, he was taking care of their mother, taking care of the house, taking care of his little sister...

She remembered the boy who kept smiling at her, the one who couldn't stop being shy with its mother, the one who kept being lectured by its father, and the one who almost killed a group of grown-up Amantos because they had dared to harm her...

The boy had grown to turn into a strong and handsome man. The boy, who was his brother, had turned into the man she loved, and was now lying under her half-naked body with eyes looking only at her.  
From the tips of her fingers, she drew the lines of his nose, slowly pulling his lower lip while their breaths merged into one.

Was it fate that had brought the two of them together? Was it meant to happen?

Kagura couldn't tell, but for once, she thought that she was lucky. If she could go back into the past in order to change things, she would gladly do the exact same choices all over again.

She rid him of his clothes and explored every slope of his body with her hands. Parting from his broad shoulders, she roamed on the noticeable muscles of his chest to end on his salient pelvis bone. She knew his body by heart, but even so, seeing him naked had still the same effect on her...

Yatos were reputed for being quite the horny creatures, but Kagura had always wondered if the way her body reacted to his was only due to being a Yato or because it was Kamui. Hard to tell, although she doubted that any woman in the world could feel as much aroused as her while she looked at him...  
But then again, if other women knew how he **really** was - _was it in bed or not_ \- perhaps their hearts would also beat _that_ hard for him?

The way she touched him as if discovering him for the first time, Kamui remembered how he had done the same thing many years ago.  
Scared to harm the girl yet fascinated by what his eyes were witnessing, he couldn't stop his young and inexperienced self from falling deeper for her, leading the both of them further into this sinful life.

He managed to get on top and in his turn, gazed at her for a time before to sit up and stare thoroughly at her smooth and flawless skin, at her harmonious curves, at her long legs, and at her lips nicely shaped that called his name.

Kagura was about to ask him if he was okay when the palms of his hands landed on her thighs. Gently, they slid in a feather-like touch, barely brushing her whole body from bottom to top. She shivered, her breathing growing heavier.

His hands loitered some time on her chest, softly massaging her breast in the process before to finally cup her face.

 _-Stop teasing me like this…_ she panted. _  
_

He quickly glanced at her, smirked at her rosy cheeks and finally kissed her full on the mouth.

When she gasped for some air, his lips left hers to travel around. From her neck and her collarbone, he plunged his face between her breasts and trailed the way down to her belly with kisses while taking care of her underwear.

Because she could barely take it anymore, her nails increasingly sunk into the flesh of his back while her crotch itched to feel him inside.

He was himself out of breath when she took back the upper hand and pinned him down to the bed. Her hazy gaze on him, he lost the little strength he had to fight back and consent to let her do as she pleased.

She wasted no time and lowered her hips on him, feeling him hard and deep.

It sure felt good, but Kamui still wanted more of her.  
Somewhat boosted by the heat, he lifted himself to face her and held her in his arms as hard as he could. She encircled her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist twice as hard.

Aside for their restless and hasty lower parts, their sweaty bodies were literally glued together, making each thrust all the more enjoyable while they kissed the whole time, his lips pecking at hers and her tongue playing with his.

Soon, fewer and fewer kisses came from his side as he already felt too exhausted to reply. Instead, his forehead silently bumped against hers between the sounds of their breathless lovemaking.

She came first while throwing her head backward with her legs crushing his bones in a last effort. He followed her right away and let his head rest in the crook of her shoulder, nestling his face in her lower neck.

If Kagura was usually the one asking to be pampered, something told her that there was a little boy here who needed even more affection than she did...  
With a warm and gentle hand, she patted his head and brought the sheet over the two of them, holding the man in her arms like a mother would cradle her baby boy.

 _-Sleep tight my love,_ she whispered in his already dreaming ears.


	14. Chapter 14

_-Believe me, you'd better forget about her…_ advised Abuto.

Sougo eyed the old Yato.

 _-What now?_

 _-Don't play dumb, I saw how you were looking at the young lady back then…_

 _-I'm not at fault when she's wearing such revealing clothes~_ Smirked the policeman.

 _-Not that,_ grumbled the Yato. _You... you fell in love with her, right?_

Sougo's heart skipped a beat but he still kept his composure.

 _-As if!_ He snorted proudly.

 _-Really…?_ Inquired Abuto, more than suspicious. _Well, that's good then._

 _-Hah? Why so? Because I'm just a poor 'earthling'?_

Abuto sighed.

 _-You're aware that the Captain is her older brother?_

 _-So what? That guy's gonna kick my ass if I dare approach his sister?_

 _-Kick your ass?_ Chimed Abuto. _You mean he'll **tear** you to shreds, yeah! _He laughed. _Taking all his time to play with each limb of yours…_ he winced.

 _-I'd gladly play with him then~_ taunted the - _sadistic_ \- policeman.

 _-That's not the problem here!_

 _-What is it then?_

Abuto turned to look at the young man.

 _-That girl has place in her heart only for him._

Sougo frowned, prompting the man to explain himself.

 _-She loves him,_ he voiced bluntly.

 _-It's her brother and from what I heard, her only family. Pretty normal, if you'd ask me._

Of course. How could a sister not love her brother when it was only the two of them? Sougo could relate so well to the girl that he found the news more than obvious and, to be honest, the opposite would have shocked him more.

Alas for Abuto, things weren't as 'pure' as the flaxen-haired man seemed to think...

Tch! Those damn troublemakers were always making things harder for him!

Annoyed, he rolled his eyes.

 _-Those two share more than their blood, you see…_ he began carefully.

Seeing that the young man didn't seem to get the implied truth, the Yato face palmed.

 _-They share the same bed!_ He grumbled out of patience.

Sougo's eyebrows knit dubiously, not sure if he had well heard. That old man... he couldn't mean that she was... like, having sex with her brother... Right?!

 _-Wait. You really mean…?_

 _-Oi, oi! Don't look at me as if I was a monster!_

 _-But, they are_ _—_ _I mean, it's—_

 _-What?! **Wrong?** _ Outguessed Abuto _. Listen. First, we Yatos aren't suffering from consanguine problems like humans do. And next…_

He sighed tiredly.

 _-Those two didn't choose to be born as siblings… and surely they didn't choose to fall in love with each other either_ _…_

Shaking his head slightly at how much of a bitch was life, he pursued.

 _-…but they **are** siblings and they **are** in love. And trust me, they're like **madly** in love if you get what I mean... I'm sure you saw it too, right? That girl back then was barely sane... Those two are real beasts. They need each other's presence to get a grip on_ _their Yato blood.  
_

Sougo agreed on the fact that he had never seen such a strong _-and damn crazy_ \- woman before he met the redhead. Indeed, she looked like a real beast back then.

According to the veteran, the brother was the same, but the Policeman assumed that as the Captain of that Yato squadron, he had to be even stronger than her...

Wait. That long-haired _bishonen_ being perhaps even crazier than her?

 _"Seriously_ _ _…?_ "_

And that same _bishonen_ being the only one to touch her creamy skin, taste her kissable lips and do her mouthwatering body...?

 _"Tch!"_

 _-Anyway, don't come crying to me if you end up with your bones and heart broken!_ Grumbled Abuto.

With that, he left the wondering human alone and walked back to his own quarters.

* * *

Waking up in a warm bed and in the arms of Kagura, Kamui couldn't but feel at peace.

Well, only inside though. After all, his body was still weak. Taking some rest was a good thing, but the fact he had a tiring sport session under the sheets not long ago didn't help in the matter...

He had always treasured their intimate moments, but this time felt more than special to him. It wasn't their first time - _they had long lost the count-_ and not their last either - _they'll make sure of that_ \- but they had never been separated from each other before and, never, had it crossed their minds that one of them could just... well, **disappear**.

They were both so used to kill every single day that 'death' had long ago turned into a mere word with no scaring power anymore.

At least, until now.

After experiencing the fear and pain of losing their loved one, the siblings felt the need to cherish each and every minute together. Of course, it implied spending more of their sleeping time in lovemaking, but only Abuto would complain about them staying in bed all the day.

 _-Where are you going?_ Asked Kagura when she saw her brother taking off the blanket.

 _-I need to eat something,_ he explained.

As a Yato in his prime who had barely eaten anything for days, for sure Kamui was starving now! Kagura easily understood and proposed to go in his place.

 _-You must be exhausted,_ she argued, knowing she had her own part of guilt in the fact.

Also a bit tired herself, she covered her naked body with her cloak as she was too lazy for donning any real clothes, much less her bloody ones.

* * *

Entering into the ship's canteen, she fell upon a certain flaxen-haired earthling.

Sougo eyed the girl from head to toe. She was wrapped in a long and heavy camel cloak with her feet bare.

 _-How's your brother?_ He asked out of politeness.

 _-His body needs food and rest. Otherwise, he's in **great** form~_

He didn't have to ask the reason she was - _without a doubt_ \- naked under that cloak... After what the old Yato had told him, he assumed the two redheads had expressed in their own way how much they had missed each other...

Even if Sougo was aware of the very unusual relationship of the siblings, he wasn't really disturbed by it. Perhaps because he had himself been quite possessive toward his sister Mitsuba when she was still alive?

Of course, it was still quite a surprise if not a shock! Yet the real problem for him wasn't that the girl was _sleeping_ with her brother, but rather that said brother was kinda pissing him off...

That lucky bastard was his main obstacle in getting the girl for himself. If he had known sooner, Sougo wouldn't have bothered in saving his ass...!

Yet despite the unbreakable bond of the two siblings, the officer was still positive about having a chance with the China girl. But now getting rid of the Yato big bro' would be a real pain, especially when the guy was supposed to be 'worse' than the lil' sis'…

Slowly, he walked closer to her.

 _-Not even a 'thank you'?_ He whispered a few inches away from her face.

She frowned.

 _-For being reckless? Or for stealing one of my preys...?_

After all, he did kill that Kihetai-fucker in her place...

 _-I still helped you nonetheless,_ he pointed out. _  
_

 _-Tell Soyo-chan that I thank **her** from the bottom of my heart, then…_

 _-Heeeeh~ Why the Princess when **I** was the one to save your brother…? _

_-You only came because of that same Princess' orders and left Kamui the second you could!_ She retorted.

 _-I fulfilled my part of the plan, destroyed the Kihetai as I was told, saved you from being sliced in two, and, correct me if I'm wrong, but without me, you wouldn't have been able to meet with Tokugawa Soyo in the first place... right?_

Her jaw clenched.

 _-What do you want already? A medal maybe?_

 _-Just a proof of your gratitude,_ he shrugged _._

 _-A proof? If it's money—_

 _-What about a 'thank you' kiss instead?_

 _- **HAH?!** In your dreams!_ She snorted.

 _-So cold~! I never said it had to be on the lips..._

He locked his gaze on hers.

 _-A mere smooch on the cheek would have do, you know. Why rejecting me so fast?_

 _-Smooch? Are you some kid?_ She taunted, forcing herself to laugh. _Affection,_ _Kiss, Sex,_ she waved _, I'll reject anything from anyone unless it's_ _my beloved **Ka. Mu. I~**_ she emphasized.

With that, she was sure to shut his mouth because incest wasn't really approved around the world, especially on Earth. Yet Kagura had no idea that the policeman was already aware of the fact by now.

 _-So I've heard._

 _-R-Really?!_ She blurted out, utterly surprised. _  
_

Her eyes narrowed.

 _-...how?_

 _-That old friend of yours told me earlier that I shouldn't get too close because of your bro'… seems like he's quite the jealous type. Isn't it too hard on you~?_ He mocked.

 _"Old friend…?"_

Ah, Right. Who else than Abuto for being so kind as to warn the young human about her proud and merciless yet greedy and possessive older brother?

Kagura smirked.

 _-You must be suicidal then~_ she sneered.

 _-Hmm… Actually, I can't see him anywhere right now... Can you~?_

Her eyebrows rose. That guy sure had some guts!

 _-If you don't want to give me a kiss…_

He tilted his head, approaching his lips from hers.

 _-Perhaps **I** should take it myself, then?_

Unfortunately for him, the girl was just as proud and merciless as her brother...

She stared at his fiery eyes.

 _-I'm afraid I might crush that pride of yours~_ she voiced, eyelashes fluttering.

Their lips were almost touching and Sougo could feel both her breath and body warmth. But he froze before they could even connect when the redhead's knee gently tapped against his genitals as a warning.

She smirked and the man would have been lying to say that it didn't make him want her all the more. That girl was really just his type...

He backed away a little _-safety obliges_ \- but still remained pretty close from her... Okita Sougo wasn't the type of guy to give up so easily.

In many ways, an Amanto like her was, not only different and dangerous _-like a badly tamed beast about to rip his head off-_ but undoubtedly getting more and more out of his grasp... yet the human policeman couldn't stop that feeling as if charmed by the fire that he knew would burn his skin.

 _-You're strong… I never met such a tough girl,_ he admitted.

 _-Of course, I'm strong!_ She argued, _know that only a few of our kind are born as women—_

 _-That's not what I mean…_

Her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

 _-You're… brave, determined, fearless… and so straightforward._

He stared right at her cerulean orbs.

 _-I saw how you fought back then… smiling while killing all these poor ones. I know you **really** enjoyed it. You and I are the same… only able to feel alive on a battlefield. _

Kagura gulped. Somehow, she felt uneasy. Not because of his words - _they were true and she wouldn't deny it-_ but the way he was saying them, the way he was looking at her, the way he made her Yato-self shiver...

 _\- …listen, I—_

 _-And you're beautiful on top of that,_ he confessed. _I knew you were different the moment I met you_

Her eyes widened, her cheeks turning a faint pink color with her mouth ajar.

Kagura had been called many things in her life, but aside from Kamui, no one had ever told her that she was beautiful.

Judging from her reaction, Sougo knew he had marked some _very_ good points... but he also knew it would probably make no difference in the end.

Using this _once-in-a-lifetime_ chance, he took advantage of her surprise to steal his rewarded kiss from her.

Quickly, he pressed his lips against hers and as her mouth was open, he forced his tongue inside while hugging her body closer to him.

* * *

 **Yes; Sougo dared to kiss Kagura.**

 **Will the blood-loving China rip the Sadist's head off?**


	15. Chapter 15

It happened so suddenly that Kagura didn't immediately record what was currently happening... until she felt his tongue teasing her own and his lips glued to hers!

She stiffened in shock, unable to shake him off, both because he was tightly hugging her and because she had to keep her cloak closed if she didn't want to end up being naked in front of him.

Only one thing was left for her to do...

 ** _-Hmpf!_**

Sougo almost collapsed on the floor when the bone of her knee abruptly hit his crotch. Did he mention that she was straightforward?  
That girl was just fit to be the Queen of his sadistic little kingdom~

On her side, Kagura - _clearly offended_ \- strongly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand while her eyes sent daggers at the crouched man.

 _-Kamui's the only one for me and nothing you could ever say or do will change this fact!_ She spat angrily _._

His little sneer as she voiced her brother's name was the last trigger for her to lose her self-control.

Abruptly, she gripped his scalp with her inhuman strength and forced the submissive man to look at her.

Instead of moaning in pain, the daring earthling held a challenging glare with a small smirk on his lips.

 _"What kinda game shall we play~?"_

* * *

When the girl literally tried to skin his skull raw, Sougo refrained a hiss of pain by clenching his jaw.  
For a woman, she sure knew how to handle troublesome men...

He would have been wise to stay put and apologize for his rude behavior, but our Captain would rather keep his head high and endure any punishment he might get, all the more when his tormentor was no other than a _very_ spicy redhead...

He assumed she didn't really appreciate the mocking - _and forced_ \- smile on his face when she answered by clicking her tongue, and violently pulled his head to bring his ear closer to her lips.

 _-Don't you dare touch me again or I **swear** you won't leave this ship in one piece, _ she whispered in a last warning.

Her breath tickled his skin, but her tone, craving for his blood rather than his body was more than clear to him...

* * *

Did he just realize that his insignificant life was still running only due to the little mercy she had?

At least the way his throat painfully swallowed told her so...

Sniffing with repulsion, the Yato released her grip on the flaxen locks and blatantly threw the man back to the floor.

Looking down on him, she clarified a last point.

 _-Now we're even. So hurry up and go back to Earth already_

Rearranging her cloak a little, she then walked to the kitchens and let the poor one by himself.

Sougo wished the girl would only be a big talker, but she really did _crush_ his pride!

Well, maybe he deserved it, after all...

 _"Damn, she's a real ballbreaker"_

* * *

Kamui was standing near the canteen's entrance.

He had witnessed the whole scene and though Kagura's fidelity made no doubt, he couldn't stop this urge to tear the policeman apart...

When the said culprit got out of the room, taking support on a nearby wall while holding his mistreated private parts, the Yato's smile widened in excitation.

 _-Are you ok~? You don't look that good~_ he taunted cheerfully.

Sougo eyed the male version of the China girl. He, indeed, seemed in a _very_ great form with his oppressive and murderous aura...

 _-Naaah_ , he shrugged while regaining his composure. _I'm fiiiiine!_

 _-You know,_ began Kamui, _if not for the fact that I kinda owe you my life, I'd loooove to slay you down right now~_

 _-Ha ha~ is that so?_ Sweated Sougo. _You Amantos are quite rude when it comes to thanking people, don't you think?_

 _-Well, you're still breathing, right? Consider this as my thanks~_ winked the redhead. _  
_

 _-Letting me alive to repay your debt?_ Sneered Sougo. _How generous of you..!_

 _-You see, it's difficult for me to stay put when a mere human dares to make such a rough and bold move on **my** precious little sister~_

 _-Really? It's pretty common on Earth to show some gratitude in a more 'demonstrative' way,_ he justified.

Kamui's smile dropped.

 _-Get near her,_ he growled, _and be sure that I'll fuckin' kill you…_

Sougo could tell that the redhead wasn't joking at all... his voice, his glare, his vibes, everything from him was threatening. For a time, he wondered which one of them would win if they started a fight.

Well, those two siblings sure had very similar words and glares~

He whistled mockingly.

 _-Heeeeh~ Are you that afraid I might steal her from you…?_ He taunted the Yato.

 _-I doubt you could since, first, she seems to really hate you, and next, I'll kill you way before you could even try~_

The officer didn't let anything appear, but he knew the redhead may well be right on both points…

 _-I just tried my luck,_ he explained with a shrug.

 _-And you failed miserably~ But I feel you,_ reassured Kamui _, you'll need no less with someone like her. After all,_ s _he is—_

 _-Strong? Prideful? Or... Special?_ Prompted Sougo. _I kinda noticed, yeah._

Kamui's eyes narrowed.

 _-Stop acting as if you knew everything about her,_ he warned, _because you have_ _ **no**_ _idea who she is…_

 _-Why don't you tell me, then…? Because I'd_ _ **really**_ _love to learn~_

Kamui smiled.

 _-You should ask her instead~ But I may agree to tell you a few things…_

He cleared his throat as if preparing to repeat a speech.

 _-When I was 9,_ he explained, _I tried to kill our father, but Kagura stopped the both of us... I still managed to take that man's arm away tho~_

 _"That's some crazy Siscon..."_

 _-After this, I decided to leave home and become a pirate. She grabbed my hand and we joined the Harusame together. She was only 5 back then..._

 _"No wonder she's that tough if she was raised by all those villains..."_

 _-The day we boarded the ship, she killed for the first time,_ he voiced proudly. _It was some idiot trying to boast... he had the bad idea to speak ill of me~_

 _-My, my~ so young and already needing you're lil' sis for help?_

 _-You said it yourself; she's proud. And I would add 'jealous' too. Or should I say 'possessive'? Mmm I'm not sure~ she did rip a prostitute's heart for calling out to me, which is clearly jealousy. On the other hand, when we're alone she's so… 'affectionate' to say the least…_

He smirked.

 _-Kagura has and will **always** be **MINE.**_

Sougo's senses were since long sending 'Red Alert' messages to him. This feeling… there was no mistake: the man in front of him has turned into a male beast clearly defining the borders of his territory.

More than ' _don't cross those lines because you'll die_ ', he seemed to be saying ' _please, do try so I can play with your corpse~_ '. In short, the Yato was challenging him to a fight.

Wait, a fight? Hell, it was no fight that this guy wanted, it was total butchery!

 _-That's really interesting, but I think I'll leave it at that for today…_ winced the policeman, not wanting to think further about the girl's 'affection' for her brother.

 _-Wise choice_ , nodded Kamui.

The flaxen-haired smirked slightly to him before to walk away.

After only a few steps, a small cart full of food entered the corridor from the canteen's entrance, immediately followed by another pale skin redhead.

Kamui's smile widened.

* * *

Kagura was complaining alone in her head when the voice of her brother brought her back to reality. She stopped to look at him, but didn't notice the policeman standing not far behind her.

 _-Why are you up?! I told you I'd go for you!_ She scolded. _Go back to bed and rest!_

 _-And here I came to help you~!_

Kamui had his trademark cheerful expression. How could he not be happy to meet his beloved sister when the gutsy earthling was now looking at them?

 _-Is all this food for me…?_ He inquired in wonder.

- _Of course it is! You need to retrieve your strength! ...and your stomach kept growling!_ She pouted at him.

 _-Ha ha~! Thank you Sis'!_ Exclaimed Kamui while hugging the girl tightly against him. _I_ _ **loooooove**_ _you so much~_ he purred, blue orbs glaring at red ones with a smirk on his lips.

 _"_ _Showing off, now? "_ Despised the red eyes.

 _"_ _This is just how things are~ "_ Retorted the blue ones.

Sougo eyed the siblings from afar.  
From his spot, he could only see the girl showing her back to him - _unlike the annoying face of her brother_ \- but he knew she was certainly giving him one of these warm smiles she kept hidden only for him...

It pissed him off but what could he do?

He was about to resume his walk when the lucky bastard's grin widened all the more. What was he up this time?

 _-Kagura~?_

 _-What?_

 _-I want you to kiss me,_ ordered Kamui.

Kagura blinked.

That was unusual for her brother to say such a thing out of the blue...! But to be honest, she wouldn't complain about it. She had never cared before and wouldn't care now either that Kamui - _foot and chest bare_ \- was asking her - _naked under her heavy cloak_ \- to kiss him in broad daylight in the middle of the corridor. More like it made her happy, actually.

Gently cupping his face to drag him lower, she nibbled at his lips and rose on her tiptoes.

However, the way he was greedily responding, it was clear that he wanted more.

Deeply and languidly, she answered to his request and clung to his neck.

Kamui knew the policeman was still watching them and made sure to give him an unforgettable show... He kissed her with such passion that Kagura thought he would eat her alive. His previous hug loosened for his hands to land on her small shoulders.

Then, he softly slid the cloak down her hips to expose the white skin of her completely naked upper body. Holding her tightly, he pressed himself harder against her bare front, crushing her breast against his chest while she hugged his neck stronger.

After this, Kamui was positive that his sister would completely forget about her stolen kiss!

When he pulled away from her, Kagura let out a long and satiated sigh.

He smiled cheerfully, glancing quickly at the end of the corridor where the policeman who was previously standing had now disappeared.

He laughed mentally at his victory.

Then, he gently wrapped the cloak back around her as he didn't want his sister to catch a cold.

 _-Let's go back, shall we~?_

* * *

 **Abuto warned Sougo, yet the human didn't listen to the advices of the old Yato and now, both his external and inner pride have taken a blow... first from the China girl, and now from her devilish brother.**

 **Will he still make it alive to Earth?**

 **Will the siblings finally yield to the temptation of killing him?**


	16. Chapter 16

Time for goodbye had come. The three Yatos, Kagura, Kamui and Abuto were in the stronghold's docks in order to send off the earthling back to its planet.

If Kamui could have been the only one to attend such 'ceremony', Abuto, as the Vice Captain of the 7th Division _-and incidentally the only reasonable pirate aboard_ \- was never really far from his 'stupid Captain'.

For the first time though, Kagura wasn't accompanying her brother as one of his subordinates _-and his inseparable self-_ but as the new Admiral of the Harusame. Being the new official leader, the girl had to stick to the customs and keep the allied relations with the Bakufu in good terms.

Of course, the fact that the official messenger which she had to work with was none but that damn Shinsengumi Captain made the expression on her face quite... well, _obvious.  
_ If not because she really felt indebted toward her new friend Soyo-chan, no doubt the Yato would have already sent that dog back in a coffin.

Sougo faced the three Amantos.

 _-Well, I guess it's a farew—_

 _- **Farewell** ,_ bluntly cut Kagura.

 _-Ha ha~ Why are you so eager to see him leaving~?_ Cheered Kamui.

 _-Because he pisses me off,_ she grunted.

 _-Is that so~?_ He enquired, his antenna bouncing happily. _Ha ha~ I'm sorry, Mr. Policeman, but it looks like my sister kinda_ _ **hates**_ _you~_

 _-It's_ _ **Captain**_ _Okita Sougo for you_ _…_ threatened the flaxen-haired before to smile in his turn. _You sure must feel relieved, then~ Right, Mr. Space-pirate~?_

Kamui's smile turned creepy.

 _-It's_ _ **Captain**_ _Kamui_ _for you_ _… And w_ _hy do you think I was even worried in the first place,_ _ **Sougo**_ _-kun~?_

The two men glared at each other while Kagura began to feel impatient.

Abuto coughed awkwardly, hoping to lessen the obvious tension.

 _-Please, thank again the Princess for us,_ he bowed politely _. The 7_ _th_ _division will always have a debt towards the Tokugawa shogunate._

 _-Don't sweat it,_ shrugged Sougo. _In the end, it benefitted all of us._

The old Yato smirked at the young man.

 _-Heal yourself at home,_ he advised kindly.

 _-Heal?_ Chimed Sougo, his eyebrow raising doubtfully.

The veteran then gestured his _–probably broken-_ heart.

 _-I'm not a kid,_ he retorted while eyeing Kamui.

The young Yato snorted in amusement. That policeman was certainly someone really funny and interesting when, of course, he wasn't trying to make a move on _his_ woman...  
Both amused and annoyed by the unusual earthling's nerves, Kamui extended his right hand to the policeman.

Sougo blinked for a time, wondering what kind of a new threat that was.

Then, reaching toward the Yato's hand, he grabbed it firmly and returned the smirk to its owner.

 _-Have a safe trip to Earth,_ voiced earnestly the redhead.

 ** _*crack*_**

- _Or at least_ , _until we meet again~_ he added playfully.

Sougo nodded to him while his eyes, glaring at him, perfectly hid the pain of his freshly broken bones...

Both of them mentally agreed on the fact that, if they ever happened to meet again one day, then it would be their last meeting at all because only one of them would remain.

Remain **alive** , that is.

Turning to face the girl, Sougo looked at her half-angry and half-bored face. He knew he would probably never meet a woman like her once again... Too bad, he thought, because he was positive that he would have succeed in taming such a wild and brash rabbit...

 _-Farewell, China._

Her cerulean orbs magnificently shone in anger.

 _-It's_ ** _Admiral_** _Kagura for you~_ she bawled scornfully.

 _"_ _As if I could ever forget your name!"_ he thought to himself.

 _-Ooooh, I see~!_ Taunted Sougo. _With the name you earned yourself at the castle, I had no idea~_

She frowned.

Those weaklings had dared to put a name on her...?! What name?! Why didn't she learn about is sooner?!

 _-…at the castle? What kind?_ She asked, trying not to look curious.

 _-I'm afraid you'll have to ask the guards directly…_ _ **Admiral~**_

She cursed mentally, swearing she would make him pay one way or the other.

 _"_ _That fucking Sadist…! I'll definitely kill him someday!"_

Soon, she grinned to herself.

And bluntly, she grabbed Kamui's hand, clutched their fingers together and pressed her generous breast against his arm.

 _-I'm afraid I won't be able to ever leave my brother's side now… Especially after what happened! I'm sure you understand, right~?_

 _-Yeah…_ deadpanned Sougo, _What a chance we succeeded in saving him_ … _!_

 _-We might come_ _ **, together**_ _that is,_ she pointed out _, to the castle someday in order to pay our respects to Soyo-chan and her brother the Shogun Shigeshige  
_

He snorted.

 _-I'm sure the Princess would really appreciate meeting with the famous man for which she had to send a ship to the end of the universe just for him to be rescued…!_

She frowned.

 _-As the saying goes, 'Desperate times call for desperate measures'_ She retorted. _  
_

 _"What a joke..."_

 _-Not everyone has the same point of view concerning 'desperate times' you know..._ argued Sougo. _  
_

She smiled.

 _-At least your Princess & leader seems to share mine~_

 _"Tch! Damn women!"_

 _-Well, **goodbye** then, Captain Okita~ _ Emphasized Kagura. _  
_

* * *

 _-Really?!_ Cheered the Princess. _Wow, Kagura-chan is incredible!_

Sougo didn't reply, but he admitted thinking the same about the girl.

- _But… Now that she became Admiral, isn't her rank higher than yours, Okita-san~?_

 _-Hime-sama, you know as well as me that I could kill Hiji— I mean, get promoted anytime… And Harusame have nothing to do with Shinsengumi anyway,_ he shrugged.

 _-Do you think they'll come to visit one day?_

Sougo doubted such a thing would ever happen considering how the girl hated him and how the brother wished to rip his skin raw...

 _-I'm sure of it,_ he lied.

 _-He he~ I can't wait to meet Kamui-san! I wonder how much they're alike~_

 _-Try imagining Chin—_ _ ***cough***_ _Kagura-san as a man…_

 _-They're twins?!_

 _-No, they're_ _—_

Wait.

How old were those two Yato siblings?

He knew the brother was 4 years older than the sister - _and he admitted she seemed slightly younger than himself_ \- but compared to him who was 24 and the Tokugawa Princess who was 20, how old were now the 7th division Captain and the Harusame Admiral ?

 _-They're not twins, but definitely alike in many ways..._

Yet not enough for him to like the brother as he liked the sister...

 _-I hope everything will be okay for them, now… Kagura-chan was so sad the last time I saw her… do you think she's happy now?_

 _-Don't worry Hime-sama, I'm sure those two can take care of themselves just fine_

 _"_ _Is the girl happy now that she found back her '_ _ **beloved Kamui'**_ _…?"_

The answer came to him without the slightest doubt.

Considering that this 'Kamui' - _AKA an annoying and overly smiling redhead_ \- was the very source of the girl's obvious happiness - _rather than himself_ \- Sougo couldn't but feel somewhat bitter about it.

 _-I'd say she must be in the seventh heaven now…_ he muttered.

 _-You mean because she's in the seventh division?_ Inquired Soyo.

 _"…_ _more like in the seventh's Captain's bed…"_ he grunted mentally.

 _-Ha ha~ That must be true! By the way, Okita-san...  
_

 _-What is it?_

 _-You didn't tell me how you broke your hand,_ stated the Princess.

 _-I told you it broke while I fought a really crazy and dangerous Amanto...  
_

 _-But you kept saying the same thing! I want to hear more!_ She pouted. _  
_

 _-Hah? There's nothing more to say._

Seeing the plaster around his hand was far enough for Sougo to remember every damn day the face of a man he wished he could strangle with his own braid...

 _-Tell me again about the 'battle of the arena' then!_ She begged. _  
_

 _-This isn't the kind of stories someone like you should even hear,_ he sighed softly.

 _-But you tell things so incredibly well that I feel like in a fairytale!_

Sougo gave her a blank stare.

 _-What kind of fairytale speaks of a crazy and monstrously strong girl ripping heads off and killing aliens?_

 _-The hero always has to fight monsters when rescuing his loved one, right?_

 _-Hime-sa—_

 _-I'll call it; The tales of Kagura~!_

He blinked.

 _-Wait, no! The tales of Kagura & Kamui! Isn't that one better?_

 _-What kind of title is that?_ Winced Sougo.

She frowned.

 _-Fine! Do find a name then,_ ordered Soyo while crossing her arms.

A name?

Sougo had no need to find a name for the _'oh so incredible'_ life of two siblings in love with blood as well as each other!

He did remember having mistaken the girl for a princess at first before finally discovering that her brother was – _heck, it annoyed him to admit it-_ just as beautiful as her, but… truth is that they were no royalty at all, only mere humanoid Amantos.

Worst, they were from the Yato tribe! That means some real infamous aliens warriors!

And as if it wasn't enough, they were also Harusame pirates on top of that!

Really far from some kind of fairytales' heroes, goddammit!

 _"A name?_ _Tch! Beautiful Monsters fit them just fine…"_

* * *

 **.¸¸.** **•*¨*• END •*¨*•.¸¸** **.**

* * *

 **Hi everyone~!**

 **I know this end might look a bit abrupt at first, but I really think the story has well enough resumed how I imagined the lives of my favorites Yatos ^^**

 **I'm afraid writing more would become boring and trail off too much from the main subjects I wanted to speak about, which are:**  
 **-the relationship between Kamui and Kagura (** _as siblings, as lovers, as co-workers_ **)  
-how they live their current lives as Pirates (** _fights, blood, sex, and smiles~_ **)  
-what led them to both become high-ranked in the Harusame (** _true badasses here_ **)  
-the hardship they had to go through in their youth (** _poor ones..._ **)  
-the genuine yet painful love they have for each other (** _deep, unusual, unfair, lustful, possessive **)  
**_ **and of course;** **  
** **-that very peculiar bond they share with Abuto** _ **(** a fellow pirate who taught them everything and cares way too much for his own health **)  
**_

 **In my eyes, they're not the kind of couple that will settle down peacefully and build a family on their own. I feel like they'll never be able to** **leave the battlefield. Not having grown in a real and loving family while constantly being surrounded by violence and blood for too long, I imagine them having a hard time in being able to'share' their loved one (** _jealousy & __possessiveness powa lol_ **) even with their own children. And I don't talk about the problem of raising said children 'the good way' within a sane environment lol  
**

 **In this fic, Kagura & Kamui are the only remnants of what used to be their family yet, they can only feel 'at home' within the 7th division. As they grew under Abuto's teaching, the other members of the 7th division slowly took some importance in their lives. They're not mere soldiers but Yato comrades, Harusame buddies as well as 'Brothers in arms'.**  
 **There's no way those two would give up all of this just to become parents. Their Yato blood runs too strongly into their veins.**

 **Fortunately, despite being thrown into such a violent reality** **so young** **, they've never been mistreated and Abuto had always been rather** **kindhearted with them ^^**  
 **They turned up being very powerful fighters (** _and very powerful Yatos_ **) for their age and I'm sure the Harusame still have a very long life waiting ahead, as long as Abuto is here to put some sense into Kamui and Kagura's heads. lol**

 **Perhaps I should have written a part about Abuto and Kagura exchanging their places? Haha, that could have been funny!**

 **Anyway, since this story is over now, feel free to imagine whatever you want for those 3 to keep living in their own -** _bloody_ **\- 'happiness'~**

Thank you for your support!


End file.
